


Rabbit Holes

by peppydragon



Series: In the Valley [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Language, Meet-Cute, Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alcohol use, and then things get resolved because I am nothing if not benevolent, brief violence against Kel because, leah is an oblivious lesbian, modern/realistic town, seriously, sophie is amused by leah's obliviousness, this is a super straight-forward fluff piece, well because it's Kel, what can go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppydragon/pseuds/peppydragon
Summary: Sophie moves to Stardew Valley to get away from her nonstop life in the city -escapism at its best,as she says. Leah finds herself bonding with the workaholic despite conflicting ideas of a fulfilling life.





	1. A Complete Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here! All characters and settings belong to ConcernedApe. Please enjoy!
> 
> _Please note_ that, even though this says it's Part 4 of the series, _this is a stand-alone fic._ Check out the others if you're so inclined, but it's not necessary!

* * *

** Leah  
** _Mid-March_

* * *

Pierre's shop is bustling with people by the time Leah arrives. She clenches the rolled yoga mat between her side and elbow, skirting around the school teacher, the one Leah doesn't even remember the name of. She offers an awkward smile anyway, always one to be polite, and tries to pretend that the school teacher didn't look away just as quickly as their gazes met.

"Sorry I'm late," Leah calls as she rounds the corner into Pierre and Caroline's great room - she tries to stuff her phone into her pocket, but it's a struggle between that, her water bottle, and mat.

"No worries!" Emily chirps while she stretches out, touching her toes, spine seemingly lengthening, cat-like in its ease. "We haven't even started yet."

Leah finally looks around, succeeding in her pocket quest, and frowns. "Where's Marnie?"

"Helping Robin on the old farm," Jodi replies, voice a bit curt. Leah thinks she's annoyed at her for a moment, but Jodi continues, "The new owner moved in yesterday."

"Really?" Leah asks, her back straightening a little. She doesn't know how she feels about someone moving onto the land; it's a fantastic foraging spot - the small forested inlet in particular.

"She's supposedly going to bulldoze the entire thing. That's what Lewis said, anyway."

"Are you surprised?" Caroline mumbles, going to the music player on the high-table, docking her phone in the cradle. "I told Lewis not to sell to her."

"_'The town needs the revenue!'_" Jodi imitates the mayor, sending Caroline into giggles and Emily into a frown.

"He doesn't sound like that," the girl protests weakly, knowing it's a moot point and trying to smile in spite of her hyper-empathy.

"Wish _we'd _see some of that revenue," Caroline murmurs once she controls her laughter. "Now that Joja Mart delivers their groceries, I doubt she'll be coming round here for her shopping."

Leah, remembering herself, spreads her mat out on the floor and begins to mimic Emily's stretches. "She might not be that bad."

"She paid for the land and house, sight unseen, with cash," Jodi protests. _"Marnie_ said so, and you know that whatever Marnie hears comes straight from Lewis."

"She's going to bulldoze the whole thing," Caroline continues distastefully. "I bet she's going to bulldoze it and hire some contractor to come in and build apartments or condos or something."

"Why, though?" Leah slowly asks. "There's nothing around here. People aren't going to move out here without a job or something, and the closest place with work is Zuzu. And, as you know, Zuzu has its fair share of housing."

"Well," Caroline continues, sounding a little flustered when the holes in her logic come to the fore, "then maybe she's building some nonsense retreat for rich women who think a 5-star bed and breakfast is the same as a ranch."

Emily tilts her head a little. "If she's bringing tourists into town, doesn't that help us?"

Jodi raises a brow at Caroline, and Caroline flushes a little. "I -- it just seems unnecessary is all."

Emily shrugs and slides into a downward dog pose. "I don't know - personally, I'd quite like some tourists showing up in the saloon. Tourists like getting drunk and tipping pretty girls."

"It'd open up the dating pool, too," Jodi murmurs. At a room full of widened eyes, she blushes. "Not for_ me! _I have an adult son who's still living at home and working in a market. Do you know how much a twenty-two-year-old boy eats? Or how little stocking jobs bring in? Maybe if he had some girls to impress, he'd clean himself up a little."

"Alright, alright," Leah interrupts, "we don't know anything about her. She might be some philanthropist who's..._I don't know,_ here to build a nice rural rehabilitation retreat?"

_"A rehab?"_ Caroline echoes, looking even more upset.

"Rehabilitation is a wonderful thing," Emily interrupts before Caroline can clutch her metaphorical pearls. "Even though we wouldn't see more business in the pub, I would be pretty happy. With the drug epidemic in Zuzu-"

"Can we not with the politics? Just this once?" Jodi groans, rolling her shoulders out and reaching for a pair of dumbells. "We know, we know; people are people, and we're all worth redemption."

"I think it's lovely that you care, Emily," Leah murmurs and smiles at the girl's blue head.

"Thank you, Leah!" she says, releasing her pose - her face is red from the blood rush.

The four of them finally settle into their routines, drowning in the music and the occasional quip, when the door opens and Marnie storms in, her eyes steely.

Robin also rounds the corner, loudly proclaiming, "It's a disaster. A _complete _disaster."

"What happened?" Caroline asks, leaving her exercise to join the pair.

"She has no idea what the hell she's doing," Marnie seethes. "She's tearing out the southwest corner of her land-"

"She's really doing it?" Leah moans. She can practically see her fresh chanterelle omelettes disappearing right in front of her.

"But-" Emily stammers, suddenly less interested in looking on the bright side. "But what about the burrow? Does she know there's a burrow there?"

"I...doubt it," Robin begins slowly, "seeing as, until this very moment, no one besides you knew."

Emily looks pale. "There are so many rabbits there! She can't just_ mow down_ an entire burrow! No one's that cruel!" She gets to her feet, forgetting her yoga routine, and squares her shoulders. "I'm going over there. If she knows about the rabbits-"

"You'd better hurry then," Marnie mutters, still looking pissed. "The heavy machinery showed up right as we were leaving."

"What?!" Emily cries, her distress mounting. "Can you drive me? Please?"

"Don't you have work in-"

"I'm saving dozens of rabbits, _Marnie!_ Gus will understand!"

Marnie sighs. "I guess I didn't really want to work out today, anyway. Alright - I can fit two of you in the truck."

"Can you just drop me off at home?" Leah asks, too distracted to bother with working out. The music coming from the player is driving her mad, vibrating like bees in her skull. _Damnit,_ the best mushroom spot in the valley is about to disappear.

"You don't want to meet your new neighbor?"

"Doesn't sound like it, no," Leah admits.

"Come on, then," Marnie sighs, turning on her heel. Leah rolls her mat up, nearly forgets her water in the rush, and then trots after an annoyed Marnie and grieved Emily.

* * *


	2. The Burrow

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

Sophie stands on the sagging porch and stares at the machines on the far side of the open land. They're motionless, hunkering like great yellow monsters on the horizon.

They're hideous things. She hated them from the moment they rolled in on the flatbed truck. But here they are, sitting on the land - _her land, _Sophie reminds herself - and ruining the perfect view.

The sound of a truck coming up the lane surprises her enough that she nearly sloshes tea down her front. It splashes onto the wood instead; Sophie can't help but roll her eyes. It's not like the spill can do much harm to the termite-infested wood.

The truck is the same one that trundled up the bumpy path not an hour ago. Sophie leans her hip on the deck railing but recoils when the wood wiggles at the pressure.

"Hello," she calls when both doors open; she isn't able to mask the slight hint of annoyance tingling in her throat. "What can I-"

"You can't tear down the trees!" a blue-haired girl proclaims at her, stomping across dirt clods and the occasional gravel patch. "There is a burrow down there! _Generations_ of rabbits - and if you destroy their habitat-"

"Sorry, wait," Sophie interrupts, raising a hand to stop the torrent of words. "So, you're saying that there's a bunch of rabbits living down there?"

"Yes!" the woman insists, eyes shining, impassioned. "Exactly! _Dozens!"_

"My surveyor didn't say anything about rabbits."

"Your...?"

"He scoured that land, did an environmental impact report-"

"But...but they're there. They're right down there!"

Sophie tilts her head, regarding the woman. "So...you want my permission to move them?"

"Move...?" the woman's gaze has turned from imploring to confused. "I don't...you can't move a burrow. It...I don't..."

Sophie sips her tea, trying to wrap her brain around what is happening. "Okay, so if you can't move them, then you want me to call the crew and ask them not to come back tomorrow morning?"

"Yes!" the woman exclaims.

"The crew who I booked three months out? Who I paid hundreds of _thousands_ of gold to bulldoze three-quarters of this property? Even though my surveyor says that there won't be a single environmental impact?"

The older woman - Marnie? - steps up to the blue-haired one and puts a hand on her back. "Come on, sweet," she murmurs.

The blue-haired woman looks like she might cry. _"What's wrong with you?!"_

Marnie seems shocked by the outburst, taking the woman's arm and gently pulling her toward the truck. "You tried," Marnie coos. "You did everything you could, love."

"I can go to Mayor Lewis!"

"Hush."

Sophie watches them go, finishes her tea, and then sighs. She goes inside, flicks the yellowing lights on, and retreats to her suitcase.

Wrapped up in a fleece shawl and feet shoved into thick-soled boots, Sophie trudges out of the farmhouse and down the foot-worn path. It's getting colder the closer that twilight nears - she hates the cold. She can't wait for the hellish summers everyone keeps warning her about.

The stream gurgles under her when she passes over the creaky bridge she found earlier that day. It's a small shortcut that leads into the trees. It's also a direct path to an altar. It weirds Sophie out - having the previous owner's resting place on her property - but she isn't heartless enough to tear it down. Not nearly as heartless as the owner's grandson, the one who didn't come to the funeral. The one who deeded the land to the mayor for ten gold, via courier, not even caring enough to go in person.

The little town has a gossip problem, Sophie decides. The last time she bought a home, she knew one concrete fact about the previous owner - he didn't appreciate being lowballed. _That_ is valuable information. A story about some old guy and his - possibly justified - shitty grandson, on the other hand, is just...sad.

It gets darker the moment she enters the treeline. Sighing, Sophie takes her phone from her pocket and flicks on the torch. Cold light pours out, and Sophie presses onward.

It doesn't take her very long to find the burrow's entrance. It tucks under a small hill; the roots of a massive beech twine around it. For a tiny second, Sophie thinks about a fairytale her mother used to tell her - something about a magic rabbit hole, wasn't it?

She smiles faintly and steps a little closer, keeping her light high enough not to send rays of light into the hole. She doesn't know much about burrows, but she can't imagine any rabbit would be pleased if the glow reached them.

She can easily see signs of life - little lines of well-worn paw-traffic, droppings, trampled grass where the buns no-doubt sprawl for naps. Sighing heavily, Sophie straightens and taps through the messages on her phone. She finds the one between the surveyor and herself.

_I thought you said there wouldn't be an environmental impact?_  
_ I'm standing right in front of a big ass rabbit burrow, Thom._  
_ And I mean big._  
_ As in, there is no way you missed this._

She waits; Thom is always quick to get back to her. This time, however, he is not so quick. After five minutes, Sophie rolls her eyes and sends, _'Call me. We need to schedule another time to go over the property. The ENTIRE property. Together. No more mistakes.'_

As she hits _send_, a flash of light through the trees catches her attention. She narrows her eyes, watching the light sweep around and then disappear.

Sophie steps toward the light, weaving between trees and breaking twigs on the way. She sees the brightness again, swiveling in her direction, and she winces, crying out, "Goddamnit!" when it hits her directly in the eyes.

"Oh, Yoba," she hears; the light isn't on her face anymore. Sophie blinks back spots while the other person comes toward her, stumbling across the undergrowth. _"Oh, Yoba,_ I am so sorry!"

"Who are you?" Sophie grunts, still squinting, still struggling to see.

"I'm so sorry."

"I got that much." Sophie blinks enough of the spots away that she can see the woman now; her red hair catches in the glow from their flashlights.

"I'm s-" the woman breaks off, stopping herself from apologizing with a wince. "I'm Leah - I live nearby. In the Cindersaps -- ah...it's the forest just south of here."

"Alright, Leah from the Cindersaps - what are you doing_ here?"_

The woman flushes and pushes her long bangs behind an ear. "I...I forage here sometimes. I heard you were bulldozing, so I just thought..." she shrugs a little, a rueful smile on her face, "why not one last time?"

Sophie narrows her eyes. "How many of you run around out here? First I have the blue-haired girl talking about rabbits, and now you're out here foraging."

Leah bites her lower lip. "I don't know."

Sophie wasn't actually asking for an answer, but she mulls it over anyway. "Well," she sighs, "I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like I can bulldoze it now that some dumb rabbits decided to ruin my life."

The woman smiles a little, shifting. "I, ah. I picked these," she offers, holding up a small basket with a plentiful amount of mushrooms inside. "They're technically yours, so if you want them..."

"Oh, gross, no," Sophie laughs, unable to help herself. "I make a habit of keeping fungus out of my mouth at all cost. Keep your ill-gotten gains and I'll...try to figure out what to do with the massive yellow eyesores on my property." Conversation finished, she spins on her heel and begins to retrace her path.

"I didn't get your name!" the woman says before Sophie can make her escape.

Sophie's shoulderblades bunch; she doesn't know why. "Sophie," she answers finally. She glances back and allows a smile. "I heard there are bears in the woods through here, so maybe don't stumble across one?"

Leah laughs and brushes her bangs back again. "I'll try my best not to get eaten on your land. There'd probably be paperwork involved."

"Much appreciated." Sophie follows the well-worn path back to the bridge and then to the house.

* * *


	3. Impromptu Lunches

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

It's surprising when a knock echos through Leah's one-room cabin; it's even more surprising when she opens the door and finds the dark-haired, dark-eyed neighbour on her doorstep.

"Oh," Leah says, blinking. "Hi."

Sophie's smile is half-hearted; she holds a bag up as if it explains her presence.

Leah steps aside even though she isn't quite sure why any of this is happening. Sophie breezes past her, setting the bag on the fold-down table. "I made the terrible mistake of going into town," Sophie says, unpacking the bag as if this is a ritual of theirs.

"Oh?" Leah asks, closing the door and slowly moving to the table, loitering uncomfortably.

"Mm-hmm. I went into town for groceries even though I_ knew_ I could have Joja deliver. And you know what? I am quite fond of the town. Unfortunately, the town doesn't seem too pleased with me. I think it might be because I made the blue-haired girl cry."

"You made Emily cry?"

"When she told me about the rabbits," Sophie explains. She's unpacked a set of lunches, both pre-made salads with little packets of dressing. "I told her the environmental impact report said I was in the clear - no species displaced, no endangered flora harmed."

"Oh."

Sophie glances up at her, raising a brow. "You're not very chatty." She pushes one of the salads toward Leah, and then she continues, "I didn't know that she was right when she brought it up. I kind of assumed she was one of those activists who show up all over the place and chain themselves to trees. No disrespect to them, mind you - Yoba knows _I_ don't have enough dedication to do that kind of thing. Hell, I still leave my charger plugged in even when I'm not using it. I know it's bad, but I just-" she breaks off. "You're not eating."

Leah blinks at her. "Right." She pulls one of the chairs around and sits; Sophie sits, too, and peels the cling off of her salad bowl. Leah watches her as she drizzles a bit of the dressing. "So you've decided not to tear everything down?"

"I've decided not to tear _that section_ down," she amends, raising a brow at Leah while simultaneously spearing her salad with a plastic fork. "What, are there more rabbits somewhere else? An enchanted fairy palace full of edible fungi?"

Leah smirks, unwrapping her salad and preparing it. "If I said there are, would you believe me?"

"I'm not sure - are you in the habit of lying to people?"

"I wouldn't admit it if I were."

Sophie grins. "The surveyor and I are going over the land - together this time - later this week. Having to drive back-and-forth between Zuzu and here is cutting into my schedule, of course, but I guess it's part of life. _Unforeseen complications arise to test our endurance,_ as my father used to say. He died at his desk, though, so maybe I shouldn't take work advice from him."

Silence descends for a moment; it's stifling for Leah, but Sophie seems completely content to eat without chatter. "What do you do?" Leah asks, breaking.

Sophie raises a brow at her. "You mean the mayor didn't go around telling everyone right away?"

"He might have, but no one I know has any idea who you are."

Sophie looks both confused and amused. "Huh." She shakes herself out of it, still grinning, and takes a few bites of her lunch. "I'm Dirk Callahan's agent."

Leah doesn't react. "Who?"

Sophie's confusion usurps her amusement. "Are you joking?"

"No?"

Sophie opens her mouth and then closes it. "Dirk Callahan? The gridball player? Just got signed to the Tunnellers?"

Leah shrugs. "I've heard of the Tunnellers, but I have no idea who the players are."

Sophie's eyes scan through the room for the first time. She seems to note the lack of technology; the realisation dawns, and it's almost glorious to watch. "Oh," she whispers as if she uncovered a startling truth. "I should have figured it out when you started talking about foraging. You're one of those...clean-living types, right?"

"Should I brace for stereotypes?"

Sophie chuckles and glances down at her bowl, at the fork still spearing a clump of spinach. "I just meant, you shun all of the wonderful things we beings-of-the-future call entertainment."

"I don't _shun _anything!" Leah laughs. "Making sculptures is my entertainment! ...And I can't afford internet, so."

Sophie finishes her salad, tossing the plastic bowl into the bag. "I'm needed in Zuzu, so don't worry about blinding me in the woods again tonight."

Leah can't help the guiltily amused flush on her cheeks. "I don't go nightly, you know."

Sophie nods, taking Leah's empty bowl and dropping it into the bag. "I'm off," she proclaims with a small smile. "Thanks for letting me crash your super entertaining afternoon." She winks and heads for the door; bag tucked under her arm. She stops before leaving, turning back. "I really like that one," she says, nodding to a small sculpture on the shelf in the entry hall.

And then she's gone, disappearing as if she'd never been there.

Leah moves to the entryway and picks up the indicated piece. It was one of her earlier ones - she carved it the moment she got home from her first night at Kel's place. Leah tried to make the wood soak up all of her love for the woman, all of her adoration.

Kel hadn't seen all of that love and adoration reflected in the wood, but Leah did. Still does.

She bites the inside of her cheek and replaces the wooden figurine, returning to her current piece taking up space in the middle of her living room.

* * *


	4. Dirk-fuckin'-Callahan

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Marnie asks before Leah can take her eggs and bottles of milk out of the door.

"You know the answer to that!" Leah chides. She's almost there when the door opens and Shane barrels through. He nearly knocks her over and doesn't bother to apologise on his path to the living room television.

"Leah, goodness gracious, get back in here! You know that you're not a nuisance; besides, constantly turning down food makes me worry about you more."

Leah gives a soft chuckle and returns to the kitchen, setting her wares on the kitchen table. She always feels guilty when she crashes dinner at Marnie's. If she's completely honest, though, she also shows up around evening for this very opportunity.

Free food is always a plus given her savings account balance - some semblance of a family is, too. "Thanks, Marnie. I really appreciate it."

Marnie makes a noise like a snort, waving her away. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes - you know the drill."

And she does. Leah strides through the living room and goes to Jas' door. "Jazzy Pants," she calls against the wood. "Come show me your drawings!"

She pulls away from the door with a grin when she hears the girl squeal in delight. Her eyes sweep toward Shane and then the television. On the screen, there is a man sitting at a long table, signing a stack of paperwork. People take photos while the group behind the man shake hands and make inaudible jokes.

Leah's attention stalls on one of the figures. A very familiar caramel-skinned woman stands there, saying something that makes those around her laugh. Leah watches Sophie place her hand on the young man's shoulder, whispering something to him. He glances up at the camera, grins a mega-watt smile, and the cameras continue flashing.

"No way," Leah murmurs, eyes lingering on the well-fitted dress tucked in by a slender belt at Sophie's waist.

"I know," Shane says, startling Leah. His eyes haven't roved from the television. "I can't believe we signed him, either. Dirk-fuckin'-Callahan."

Leah almost asks _'what?'_ before realising that Shane isn't at all interested in the well-dressed woman who slides out of the frame to shake someone else's hand. "Yeah, definitely."

Shane glances up at her. "I didn't know you followed gridball."

"I don't," she says, and then stammers, "b-but, I mean...who doesn't know Dirk Callahan?"

Shane grins - Shane even _laughs_ \- and Leah's smile strengthens a little.

Jas' bedroom door opens; the girl is panting slightly, holding a massive stack of papers. "I had to find them all," she explains, hopping her way across the room and sinking into the worn couch.

"You did a lot!" Leah says, slightly overwhelmed at the stack. She takes her place beside the girl, glancing down at the crude drawings. They're remarkably well-shaded for an eight-year-old's work. "Ooh, I like this one a lot," Leah says, pointing at the third one. "You're getting really good at the coral!"

"I know!" she exclaims, beaming at the praise. "Vince and me-"

"Vince and I."

Jas sighs. _"Vince and I_ went to the beach with Sam and Ms Penny, and I found a big piece of coral. I got to study it."

"And then what happened?" Marnie prompts as she comes out of the kitchen, sitting on Jas' other side.

Jas screws up her face. "And then I touched it."

"And?"

"And it stung me."

Leah blinks. "It...stung you?"

"Fire coral," Marnie elaborates. "Penny warned her, and she touched it anyway."

"It was pretty," Jas pouts, flipping away from the picture and moving on to the next one.

* * *

** Sophie **

* * *

The day's been a pain - literally. Sophie wants nothing more than to take her heels off, get out of this damned dress, and fall into bed with a bottle of wine.

But on her way to her Zuzu apartment, mid-taxi ride, her phone buzzes. And so she does the stupid thing and lets the text change her course. "Can you actually take me to Dissipate?" she asks, leaning forward and raising her voice to be heard over the music.

He doesn't answer her, but the taxi swings around - very illegally, eliciting honks from every direction - and Sophie settles back into her seat. _'omw,' _she sends, rolling her eyes as she does.

She's so stupid.

The club is too crowded, too loud, and too hot. Sophie presses through - the bouncer knows her, doesn't bother holding a hand out or greeting her - and jostles her way to the bar. "What?" she demands, trying her best to sound angry. Anything other than what she is. Tired. Entirely too tired to be alive.

Vivian is lovely, but Vivian is always lovely. She smiles at Sophie and leans across the bar, tilting her head to the side so that her sweep of blonde hair slides over her shoulder. "You look tired."

"Because I am exhausted," Sophie admits, leaning into the bar. She keeps her eyes fixed on Vivian's. "What do you need? I have a flight tomorrow-"

"I saw you in the sports highlights - thought I'd give you a ring, buy you a drink as congratulations."

A man nudges his way next to Sophie, calling louder than he has to, "Can I get two-"

Vivian's gentle gaze turns hard. She fixes the man with a glare; he takes a step back in surprise. "I'm _obviously_ in the middle of something here." Her tone is cold enough that the man reacts as if _he'_s in the wrong.

"S-sure," he stammers, backing further away.

Sophie turns her attention from the man to Vivian. "I see you've gotten even better at your job."

"I'm the owner's daughter, I'm hot, and I bring in the regulars. What's Ned gonna do, _fire me?"_

"I see you've gotten even better at humility."

Vivian beams. "You never let me get away with my bullshit; that's what I love about you." Sophie arches a brow at her and Vivian holds up her hands in surrender. "I'm going to be good, I swear. Here," she says, pouring a double whiskey and dashing spring water into it, "in congratulations for a job well-done behind the scenes."

Sophie waits until Vivian pours one for herself; they clink glasses and knock them back. Sophie blinks back sudden tears at the strength of the alcohol. "Yoba's ass, what is this?" Vivian wiggles the bottle so Sophie can see it. Sophie blanches. "Holy hell."

"Mm-hmm."

"Why did we just...we should have savoured that!"

"Probably, yes."

"Viv, that bottle's at least 1,000 gold."

"1,300, actually."

"What?! Yoba, are you -- are there cameras around here? Ned's going to freak when-"

Vivian places a fingertip to Sophie's lips. She pours two more doubles. "What's he gonna do? Fire me?"

* * *


	5. Clowns

* * *

**Leah  
** _April _

* * *

Leah goes to the library to use their wi-fi on Sundays. She pretends it's just because she wants to save her data, but really it's because she gets lonely. She doesn't say more than cursory pleasantries when she runs across someone, but it's still something. It still feels like belonging.

She sits in the library, connects to the internet, and immediately widens her eyes at the notifications. She slides her finger across the bar and glances through - something from her biller app, social media notifications, an e-mail from her brother about 'getting out there' with her art - and then stalls above the last one.

A message from Sophie Vera-Collazo.

_Hi Leah, it's Sophie._  
_ (Also, I'm relatively sure this is the right Leah?_  
_ I can never tell with those three-quarter, artsy pictures._  
_ What's up with those, by the way? Did I miss a fad?_  
_ Am I too old already?)_  
_ Anyway, you know my latest scandal, the one where_  
_ I made a blue-haired girl cry? That. So, I need to figure out_  
_ something to do so the locals don't. You know...hate me?_  
_ Since I'm going to be living there part-time?_  
_ So, ideas? I'm not sure what would make you lot happy, so I figured -_  
_ go straight to the source._  
_ (Also, I really hope this is the right Leah. If not,_  
_ this message doesn't paint me in the best of lights.)_  
_ (Actually, it still doesn't paint me in a good light... Hmm.)_

Leah grins, bites her lip to keep from laughing, and then snorts instead.

_First thing's first, Ms Vera-Collazo - don't use phrases like 'locals'_  
_and 'you lot' while talking about us_  
_Also, her name is Emily_

_Okay, see, that's helpful_  
_I LOVE helpful_  
_In addition to not being a snobby prick, how else_  
_can I make it so that people might give me a chance?_

_ Other than not tearing down a part of the forest?_

_ Bingo_

_ I don't know_  
_The only reason Lewis sold the place to you was_  
_the town needed the money_

_ I kind of figured. For what?_

_ Other than a corporate powerhouse bleeding the town dry?_

_ Ah._  
_Example 5000 that Joja is the Devil_  
_So, the town needs money_  
_That's easy_

_ Honest money_  
_I'm sure they won't turn down donations, but I think it'd be better_  
_if you put some of your time into the town_  
_Maybe...throw a big faire for the county? Bring in tourists,_  
_business for Pierre and Gus_

_ Huh_  
_Holy shit_  
_I think you're right_  
_Leah_  
_This is the best plan anyone has ever had_

_ I don't know about that, but it'll probably go a decent way_  
_to earning you some favour_

_ Leah, thank you so much_  
_I owe you_  
_In fact, what's your favourite thing?_  
_Besides mushrooms_  
_Which is still gross_

_ Wouldn't it be hilarious if I wasn't the Leah you were looking for?_

_ No._  
_But actually yes_.  
_But NO._

_ You don't owe me anything_  
_But I wouldn't say no to a bottle of wine_

_ A girl after my own heart_  
_Seriously though_  
_Thank you_

Leah bites the inside of her cheek. She swallows, her fingers stammering above the keyboard. She finally sends a simple, _'Anytime' _before closing out of the app and putting her phone face-down on the table.

She's blushing. She's actually blushing. She brushes her bangs off of her forehead and lets out a puff of air.

Dear Yoba, she has a crush on the least-available woman she's ever met.

* * *

It's getting late when the sound of tyres startle Leah. She puts her book aside and goes to the door, opening it, and then relaxes. It's only Sophie, showing up way too late to be polite. Not that Sophie seems to understand the concept of time, given how she flits to-and-fro.

"Hey," Leah calls, surprised at her sudden appearance. And a bit flustered, to be honest.

"Hey," Sophie replies, sliding around the car to the trunk, opening it with a _pop._ "Wine delivery straight from Heathrow Cellars."

Leah laughs, stepping away from the door and allowing Sophie in with two bottles. "Fancy," Leah murmurs, following her into the kitchen. It's like deja-vu, watching Sophie in her space. "You didn't have to rush these over right away."

"Nonsense! I drank three 5-hour energy drinks this afternoon, so I'm afraid to fall asleep in case I have a cardiac arrest."

"You what?" Leah gapes, grabbing her elbow and swivelling her around. "Are you serious?" Sophie's eyes are bright, wide, full of manic excitement. "Oh, Yoba, you _are _serious."

"It was either that or stay in Zuzu for another night, miss my appointment with the surveyor, and then potentially miss my appointment with the clown."

"The...clown."

"Yeah...?"

"Why..." Leah trails off for a moment. "Why are you meeting with a clown?"

"Oh!" Sophie laughs, bumping through the kitchen, opening drawers and shuffling about inside them. "For the faire! We can set up a whole area for the little ones. You know, something super kid-friendly. Who doesn't like clowns?"

"Me, for one," Leah murmurs, tilting her head to the side. "What are you looking for?"

"The thing. The cork thingy."

"Corkscrew?"

"That's the one."

Leah frowns. "I don't think you should have wine."

Sophie turns to her. "You clean-living types."

"This is more like a _staying-alive_ type." She brushes Sophie's hand aside and opens a drawer she already went through, handing the corkscrew over. "Just don't die in my house is all I ask."

Sophie takes the corkscrew, but her fingers brush Leah's. Leah keeps very still, composing herself, not letting Sophie realise that-

"You blush very easily," Sophie observes, her smirk everything wicked and delightful in the world. She passes by Leah and uncorks one of the bottles. "Glasses?"

Leah blinks, swallows, and nods. "Right. Sure."

"So," Sophie says, tossing her long waves away from her face while she pours the wine, "what were you up to before I so valiantly intervened? I'm sure it wasn't nearly as exciting as this."

"Reading."

"Oh?" Sophie hands one of the glasses to Leah, but their hands don't touch this time. That's a letdown for Leah, but she controls it. Thinks she does. Probably doesn't, given that Sophie's simper widens. "What book?"

Leah goes to the small living area and sits, handing the book to Sophie as she joins her. "I have a weakness for westerns."

"Yoba," Sophie whispers under her breath, shaking her head. "You were born two hundred years too late."

"Probably," Leah laughs, sipping the wine. It's one of the best things she's ever tasted; not like she's a wine expert - she'll drink whatever is on sale at Joja. "You don't approve?"

"I never said that," Sophie grins, leaning back in the cushions. She holds Leah's gaze until Leah has to drop it, sipping her wine and hopefully covering her blatant staring.

"About the faire?" Leah presses before her stomach-butterflies make her throw up.

"Mmm, right. So, I'm meeting with this clown - who I will ensure doesn't bring a horde of creepy perverts with him-"

"Wait, now there's more than one clown?"

"I mean...one clown by itself is sad, isn't it?"

"No, Sophie. It's less terrifying is what it is."

Sophie purses her lips, but it's to keep her grin in check. "Are you trying to tell me that I don't know what the masses want in a faire?"

"Yes. Also - don't call us the masses."

"Right, condescending. Okay. So I shouldn't hire the clowns?"

"No, you should not."

Sophie frowns at her. "Then...fire-eaters?"

"Dear Yoba, no one should ever let you near children!" Leah laughs, almost sloshing her wine.

"I think fire-eaters are cool."

"I'm sure the kids would think so, too, right up until one of them ran into the flames and died."

Sophie blinks at her. "That took a very dark turn."

Leah grins and finishes her glass. "What else did you plan for the faire?"

Sophie looks suddenly sheepish. "I, ah. I don't know? I was going to search for some stuff online, but I had -- anyway," she interrupts herself, waving it off, "I don't have the foggiest idea what to do with it."

Leah raises a brow. "You didn't just come over here to give me wine, did you?"

"I did so!" she pouts. "I thought we could unwind, you could make sure my heart doesn't explode, and maybe you could help me figure out what all to put in this faire extraordinaire-"

Leah has the strongest urge to kiss her, but she holds back. Of course she holds back. She's a little tipsy from the fantastic wine. She's having a beautiful night - a sweeter night than she's had in a long time - and she's letting her imagination and loneliness run amok.

She misses whatever Sophie said, and now Sophie is staring at her, waiting for an answer. Leah opens her mouth and the words, "I'm sure we'll figure it out," spill out.

The non-answer, somehow, fits into place. "Good!" Sophie exclaims, getting to her feet. "I thought that it would take more convincing if I'm honest."

Leah blinks, trying to recall the words she didn't hear. "Well, you know," she says vaguely, chuckling awkwardly.

Sophie places her wineglass in the empty sink and gives Leah a gorgeous smile. "That's what I like to hear. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

She leaves - Leah gapes at the door.

What the hell did she agree to?

* * *


	6. Valley Assistant

* * *

** Sophie **

* * *

Sophie opens the old farmhouse's front door, assuming Thom is back and trying to convince her that a _slightly fudged _legal document isn't that big of a deal. Firing the idiot was the best idea she's had in ages.

It isn't Thom, though; it's Leah.

"I need to talk to you," Leah says quickly.

"Okay," Sophie shrugs, stepping aside, "but you need to talk while I get ready. I'm running late, so talk fast."

Leah follows her through the mostly-empty cabin. Sophie knows how odd it looks - there's a small fold-up cot in the corner, three floor-lamps, a suitcase, but nothing else.

"Are you tearing the cabin down, too?" Leah asks as she follows.

"Yeah, they're starting work next week," Sophie calls over her shoulder as she passes into the empty bedroom and, beyond that, the bathroom. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask about Monday..."

"Oh, is Monday too soon for you to start?" Sophie asks, continuing with her makeup. "I didn't mean to just toss that at you and leave, but-" she breaks off when her phone trills on the sink ledge. "Damnit," she mutters hotly, dropping her eyeliner and grabbing the phone. "Hold on, Leah." Into the phone, she growls, "Hugh, if the building isn't on fire I am going to kill-"

"Sophie!" Hugh's voice comes through. It's peppered with panic. "We just lost the Draymore account."

"What?!" she demands. "What do you mean we lost the account? What happened?!"

"I didn't -- I don't know, I just came in this morning, and Heather left a message about 'needing someone more easily accessible.'"

_"Bitch,"_ Sophie whispers, pulling the phone from her ear and swiping through her emails. Sure enough, there is an email from Heather Draymore, sent at 3 am and asking for an 'immediate call' to discuss a supposed contract breach.

At 3 in the goddamn morning.

"Whatever," Sophie says, letting it go. That's what her old therapist suggested -_ just let things go._ Granted, Sophie also used that suggestion to fire the therapist, too. "To hell with her - if she calls 5 hours 'too much of a delay,' then she isn't worth the ink. Break the contract if she agrees to pay the termination - if not, she can call the lawyer."

Hugh doesn't say anything for a moment, but his relief is palpable. "So I shouldn't send her a care basket or call to grovel?"

"Yoba's ass, no," Sophie laughs, deftly swiping a thin dusting of bronzer under the curve of her cheeks. "I have that meeting with Keller in a few hours - anything I should know before I walk in?"

"His wife just gave birth to their daughter last week," Hugh reminds her. "Her name is Elizabeth, Lizzie for short. I sent over the new contract, but he hasn't signed it yet - said he wanted to do that with you personally."

"Do we still have some of those insane chocolate baskets? The ones with the dark chocolate truffles? His wife might appreciate it. Oh, and pick up some type of baby gift for me. I'll be by the office in two hours or so."

"I'll see you then. Oh - pink baby gift?"

"Gross. Go for pastel green," she corrects. "I hate that blue-pink bullshit."

"Perfect. See you soon."

Sophie hangs up. Leah is in the doorway, unabashedly watching her, and Sophie tosses her an apologetic smile. "Sorry - Fridays are always hectic as hell."

"It's fine; you're busy."

Sophie shrugs and moves onto the setting powder. "You were asking about Monday?"

"Right," Leah murmurs, sounding sheepish. "I was a little tipsy and might have missed the part about what we're doing on Monday?"

Sophie glances up from her makeup and grins at the woman. "You agreed to plan the faire for me."

"I...oh."

"Speaking of!" Sophie hums, plugging in her straight iron and leaving it to heat while she goes to her purse. "I went by the ATM and picked up some money for you. I'll get you a check for the faire funds on Monday, but this is for your services. If you're still interested?"

Leah takes the envelope and opens it, her eyes widening at the number of gold notes. "I can't accept this!"

"You can and you will if you're going to be my assistant here in the valley."

"Your...assistant?"

"Mm-hmm. I need someone around who can sign for my packages and deal with the day-to-day here when I'm in Zuzu." Sophie waits for Leah to pick her jaw off the floor before continuing, "That is, if you're interested?"

"I..." Leah can't tear her eyes away from the money. "This is way too much."

"It's for the month, Leah, not the day."

"Still, this is..." Leah closes her mouth and shoves the envelope into her jacket, nodding. "Yes. Yes, I'll do it. I'll sign for your packages and meet your contractors and even mow the yard-"

"Hold on now," Sophie laughs; the woman's sudden passion is endearing. "I already hired two of the guys in town to take care of the grounds. I'm sure there will be more chores once the builders make it out here, though. And once I get you the funds, you'll need to figure out the faire stuff, but for now - packages."

Sophie returns to the bathroom and begins to work the iron through her unruly waves, taming them one inch at a time. Leah follows her again, still loitering, watching.

"When are packages supposed to show up?"

"I already set up the tracking so that it notifies the both of us," Sophie replies. Sophie notices Leah's widened eyes, her open amazement. "I'm very organized."

"I'll say. You've only been home for..." she thinks about it, trying to remember when Sophie showed up on her doorstep the previous night. "Holy hell, you've only been home for seven hours."

"I don't sleep much."

"Probably because of those 5-hour energies."

"Yeah, that probably doesn't help." Sophie finishes with her hair, turning from side to side to check that the back straightened properly. "How does it look?" she asks.

"Amazing," Leah murmurs. "But I like your hair natural better."

Sophie is almost stunned by the sentiment. It's been a while since someone complimented her so earnestly. "Well, thick frizzes don't impress my clients as much as you." She breezes past Leah, bumping her shoulder affectionately as she passes, and into the kitchenette. She grabs her slacks from where they drape on the counter; they're still slightly rumpled, but she can toss them in the dryer at the office before meeting with Keller.

Yoba, she's running so late.

She wiggles out of her leggings and into the slacks, smirking when Leah averts her gaze. Sophie thinks about teasing her - _what, you've never seen a girl's knickers before?_ \- but refrains. She isn't sure if Leah's flush can get any deeper without her eyes exploding from the heat.

She tosses her tee off and buttons herself into her shirt, brushing a piece of lint from her collar. "Alright, I really need to get going," she says. "You'll get a text the day-of if there are deliveries. I'm going to leave the cabin unlocked for you, so come and go as you please this weekend. Maybe bring some books," she adds, looking around the depressing emptiness.

"I will definitely do that," Leah says, still a little pink but now meeting Sophie's gaze.

"Cool," Sophie says, going to the door and zipping into her heeled boots. "Alright - call me if something comes up."

"Sure."

"And don't-" Sophie's phone goes off again; her eyes roll up to the ceiling, begging whoever is listening for patience, and then answers it. "Hey! Yep, I'm running a bit behind...can we do lunch instead of brunch? The bistro is fine. Thanks so much - oh, and tell Diane I said 'good damn job' on that adorable baby girl. Hugh sent me pictures, and she's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Sophie covers the mouthpiece and mouths, _'she has a weird head, and her hair looks like she is perpetually in a wind tunnel.'_ Leah raises a brow, not understanding, but Sophie turns her attention back to Keller. "Yes! Oh my gosh, I would love to come to dinner when Diane is feeling better."

Sophie grabs her purse and offers Leah a quick, friendly peck on the cheek as she moves out of the cabin and toward her car. "Alright, I'll see you then. Give Diane and Lizzie a kiss for me."

She hangs up, waves to Leah -who is loitering on the porch - before starting the car. The engine purrs, Sophie gives Leah one last look, and then the car bumps down the lane, away from the valley.

* * *


	7. Sophie's County Faire

* * *

** Sophie **

_May _

* * *

"I told you that we were going to be late."

Sophie arches a brow and glances at Dirk from the corner of her eye. "No one is going to care that you're an hour late to a faire appearance, Dirk. A _free one,_ at that."

"It's just rude is all," he defends himself, fiddling with the air conditioning controls. "If someone asks, I'm blaming it on you."

"That's fair - they hate me already, so why not?" Her phone dings. She reaches for it, but Dirk swats her hand away.

"Focus on the road," he chides. "You're a bad enough driver when you're paying attention."

Sophie purses her lips but ends up smiling. He's completely right. "Check the name for me, then. It might be another client."

"What other clients?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're not my only client, Callahan."

"Says the woman who won't give any names."

"It's unprofessional."

"Mm-hmm." He checks the phone. "It's from someone named Leah Morris?"

"Not a client, then. Can you open it?"

Dirk sighs and opens the message. "She says that someone named Shane is close to throwing hands because we're late."

"Motherfucking hell," she mutters darkly. "Tell her we'll be there in ten."

"We're at least twenty out."

"She doesn't need to know that."

Dirk grumbles something, types out a reply, and replaces the phone.

Sophie glances at him again. "You told her 20 minutes, didn't you?"

"Nope. I told her thirty."

Sophie groans. "You're such a good guy that it makes me physically ill."

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

There are so many people in the town square that Leah's claustrophobia threatens to rise more than once. She tried staying in the saloon, close to where Sophie joked with Dirk and whoever came for an autograph. As the night progressed, though, the bar filled up, forcing her to escape back into the night.

Leah goes to the river and catches her breath. When she's able to think straight again, she begins a path toward the ocean. She takes her shoes off when she hits the sand, padding across the cold grains to the even colder tide.

She stares out over the water, letting the rush of the waves lull her into something like meditation. She breaks herself out of it when a squeal comes from somewhere behind her - Haley's golden hair catches in the beach's torchlight. She disappears into the dunes, giggling hysterically, while Alex chases after her.

Leah takes a deep breath and then retraces her path to the saloon. If there is one thing she would rather avoid, it's whatever those two have planned.

Luckily, the saloon has emptied a bit. Sophie glances up when the door opens; she smiles at Leah before touching Dirk's arm. Leah watches Sophie point her out, and then Dirk's eyes are pinning Leah in place.

_Oh no._

Dirk excuses himself from the enthralled villagers and comes toward her, Sophie at his side.

"Dirk, this is the artist I was telling you about, Leah Morris," Sophie says brightly. "She's amazing. Leah, this is Dirk Callahan."

"It's really good to meet you," Leah says even though it isn't necessarily good or bad; she still doesn't really know who he is.

"You, too," Dirk grins. "I don't admit this to many people, but I took three courses in art history through college. I tried my hand at sculpting, too, but I sucked. I can't do much more than a pottery ashtray if I'm honest."

Leah flushes and smiles. "Well, I'm not a professional or anything."

"Show him some pictures," Sophie prods while simultaneously waving to Gus, holding up three fingers to indicate three beers.

Leah fumbles with her phone and slides through her photos, showing a few to Dirk. He _ooh's_ and _ahh's,_ even going so far as to exclaim, "That one! Is it for sale?" when he sees her newest piece.

"I...I'm not really sure?" she admits. "I don't know how to price anything, and I'm not even sure it's worth selling."

"Yoba's ass, Leah," Sophie groans. "Your art is worth selling - all art is worth selling to someone. Dirk loves art to the point where I am building him an addition on my land so he can store his pieces."

"It's not just to store pieces," Dirk assures Leah. "It's more like a weekend-in-the-country getaway."

"And Dirk likes trees and art made out of trees, so," Sophie spreads her fingers as if she performed a miracle. She turns to accept the beer bottles, handing Gus the payment plus a hefty tip. She passes the bottles out and clinks her to theirs. "To a successful faire and two of my favourite people in the world."

Leah blinks, surprised. "I'm one of your favourite people in the world?"

"Sure," Sophie shrugs. "I mean, I've talked to you more times than anyone else in the past two weeks. Except for Hugh, but I think he hates me ever since I sent him to pick up my dry-cleaning at the wrong store. Twice. Oh, and except for Dirk here. That's only because he needs a strong woman-figure to do all of his work for him, though."

"Hey," he frowns.

Leah grins around the mouth of her bottle. "You judge your favourite people by how recently you talk to them?"

She shrugs. "Isn't that the surest way?"

Leah can't argue with that.

Sophie puts her bottle on the table. "I'm off to the restroom - don't burn the place down."

"We'll wait until you're out," Leah assures her. Dirk grins.

When Sophie is out of earshot, Dirk leans over to Leah. "You're into her, aren't you?"

"What?" Leah asks, knowing she's going red but attempting to make herself look indignant. "No! I...I work for her."

"She's pretty cool," Dirk says as if Leah confessed. "A little self-centred, I guess. And she comes off as heartless when she's trying to think through the business-sense aspect of something."

"Do you typically air her dirty laundry when she goes to the restroom?"

Dirk laughs - he has a nice laugh. "I mean to say, she needs some softer people around her or else she gets too in-her-own-head, you know? She's too analytical - gets caught up in the numbers of it all."

Leah can see that. She can _ definitely _ see that. "Are you trying to say I'm soft?"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm just saying."

Leah chuckles and glances down at the table, running her nails over the woodgrain. "I didn't expect her to be into women."

"She is_ very_ into women." He blanches suddenly. "Not -- not in a gross way! She doesn't pick up random girls at clubs or anything." He pauses. "That I know of." Dirk's face is paling so much that Leah worries for his health. "She dated my cousin," he suddenly blurts. "And my cousin _still_ says she's great. I mean -- great as in a great girlfriend! Not like...in bed. I mean, I'm sure she is, but I don't..." Dirk closes his eyes and takes a centring breath. "Yes, she's into women."

Sophie returns to the table before Leah can find a subtle way to probe for more information. "What'd I miss?" she asks.

"Ah, nothing major," Dirk says. "Deep conversations too emotionally charged for the likes of you."

"Nerds," she scolds them, winks at Leah, and then shimmies further into the room, greeting newcomers and pointing out Dirk to them.

Leah doesn't know what to do - to follow her like a lost puppy? To go home? To stay here and wait like a docile lamb? - so she finishes her beer, trades quips with _an actual gridball player,_ and then heads home.

* * *


	8. Hello!

* * *

**Sophie**

_June_

* * *

The two houses are perfect - exactly what she and Dirk planned, down to the very tee. She supposes it makes sense - with the kind of money she doled out to put the damn property together, anything less would be heresy.

Dirk's place, the one built especially for his worst days - the days when his addiction tries to roar back, demanding his sobriety - is short but wide. The sprawling rambler features a small heated pool in an enclosed back porch. The front holds rocking chairs and a reflecting pond. The koi haven't arrived yet, but it's still lovely.

And then there is Sophie's home. Two storeys of pale wood and dark trim, slate bathrooms and kitchen. The two spare rooms are done-up simply - one in pale green, the other in even paler yellow - and the den is perfect for Sophie's work-from-home days.

The bedroom, though. The bedroom is where Sophie went overboard. The room is massive, floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the enclosed, densely wooded backyard. The thick rugs are plush but simple, the place an airy mix of white linens and dark furniture.

Sophie falls asleep in her new home sometime around two in the afternoon. She doesn't wake up until midnight. The moonlight streaming into the room makes everything ethereal, dusting across her skin and making it glow.

This is close to perfection, Sophie decides, and then goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leah hasn't been to the property in a few days - with the houses fully stocked, the package deliveries have been nonexistent - but her mushroom stores are close to barren. Given that the store-bought mushrooms are nowhere near as good as those she picks in the woods, Leah doesn't even bother getting dressed to go to town. Instead, she puts her boots and bug-block on.

The late afternoon air is thick and sticky with summer, but it cools considerably when Leah makes it to the woods. She goes deeper than usual, given the additional light, and finds a new patch she didn't know about before.

She collects what she can before pausing, glancing north toward Sophie's house. Leah thinks about it and, before she can decide against it, turns her path to the gorgeous home.

She knocks, realising as she does so that she has no idea what to say. _'Hi, I was just stealing your mushrooms, thought I'd stop by.'_ Leah swallows down the increasing panic, knocking again.

Sophie's car is here, but Leah can't hear anyone inside. She kicks her boot against the magnificent deck before knocking a third time.

Nothing. No sound, no motion from inside, no shapes through the lightly-frosted door.

Leah puffs her cheeks out and sighs, grabbing four mushrooms and leaving them on the doorstep in the shape of _'HI.'_ It makes her smile even though it's completely absurd. She takes a photo for posterity before heading back toward the Cindersaps.

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

_Leah_

_Yes_

_Why did I just step on a clump of fungus?_

_I'm not sure, why did you?_

_I think_  
_And hear me out here_  
_I think you came around to pick some fungus, __which is fine, of course, seeing as I don't want.the damned things_  
_And then you decided to get a giggle by leaving said-fungus on my __doorstep?_  
_I spilled my coffee on myself when I did it, too_  
_I think I have second-degree burns on my tits, Leah_  
_You did this_

_Well, you might have looked where you were stepping_  
_Besides, I only left them as tax since you weren't answering your door_

_Ah that explains everything_  
_Bequeathing mushrooms is definitely the most logical way to leave a greeting_

_ ** [Leah Morris would like to share a photo with you. Accept?] ** _

_Yoba's ass. You took a picture of them, too?_

_I did. I also put it on instagram_

_With what caption?_

_No caption_

_..._  
_I can't decide if your instagram sounds amazing or terrible_  
_One way to find out, I guess..._

_Who said I'll friend you?_

_Ouch!_

_Well?_

_OUCH!_

_I mean, it was pretty presumptuous_

Sophie grins, sending a cry-laughing emoji before putting her phone down. She pours herself a second cup of coffee and drinks it on the porch, stepping _over_ the mushrooms this time.

* * *

**Leah**

_July_

* * *

Leah feels half-dead with exhaustion - she's been overheating for two days straight. Her cabin won't cool down because of no air conditioning and lack of windows. The flies that get in every time she opens her front door buzz drowsily.

A knock on the door makes her groan. With the two box fans buzzing in her ears, Leah hadn't even heard anyone come up the lane. Leah pushes herself up and slides a shift over her naked body, uses some water to flatten down her unruly hair, and opens the front door.

There's nothing. No one.

And then Leah looks down.

There's a box. There is also a note on the box. And on the note is a sticker of a clown holding a balloon that proclaims _'HELLO'._

Leah laughs, grabbing the package and bringing it inside. She unfolds the note, unable to control her smile.

_Hey you. I got called away for the weekend (wardrobe emergencies, stylist strikes, a failed drug test, oh my!) and I really hope you won't mind watching the place for me? _

_Who am I kidding, you'd love to spend a few days at my place. Everyone should want to spend a few days at my place. _

_ HERE'S THE CATCH, THOUGH.  _

_I have a cat now?_

_I'm not really sure how to react to this, mind you - Marnie took my nice comments about her cat to mean that I wanted one of the kittens? I've never had a cat before. I certainly haven't entertained one before. He ricochets between very excited or very bored. There is no in-between. So...good luck with that? Try not to kill him?_

_Oh, and his name is Cactus._

_xoxo - S_

_PS - I found some weird books you might like. Enjoy_

Leah snorts and puts the note on the counter. She opens the box and finds a set of keys, an envelope of money, and a stack of old, musty-smelling books.

Leah grins and begins to put a bag together, already plotting out the weekend.

* * *


	9. Alone Together

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

Leah wakes up with Cactus on her chest, kneading against the comforter. She blinks back confusion - the sunlight filtering in through the white curtains make everything glow. _Yoba,_ to wake up to this room every morning...

"Good morning," she says to the little cat. Cactus' oddly flat face looks perpetually surprised, what with the tilt and width of his eyes. His fur, a tiger-striped orange, sticks out in violent tufts, spine-like.

He's an absurd creature, and it makes him all the more adorable.

Cactus meows at her and presses his little fuzzy face against her chin. He worms his way around her until she sits up. He twines between her feet when she moves into the living room and then through to the kitchen.

Leah feeds the cat and makes coffee. She plays music loudly through the house-wired speakers. She dances, barefoot and in nothing but a half-sheer chemise. She takes indulgent showers and lets the air conditioning flow.

By that evening - after an unhealthily big meal made in Sophie's immaculate kitchen - Leah begins to feel a little guilty. She's prided herself on her ability to live simply, to live off of the land. And here she is now - pampered. Soft.

Leah flops onto the couch and grabs her phone. She deliberates for a bit before deciding to reach out to Sophie. What is the worse that could happen? She ignores her? Whatever - it's not like they're children. It's not like an ignored message would do something silly like hurt Leah's feelings.

_I now see why you can't think like us lowly mortals  
This house is amazing_

Sophie's response comes through almost immediately; Leah is glad she doesn't have to test her theory about being an adult who doesn't get hurt when ignored.

_Isn't it though?_  
_Did you try the master bath's shower yet?_

_Twice_

_Mmhmm_  
_I would live in that shower if I could_  
_How's Cactus?_

_Prickly-looking_

_Excellent, just how I left him_  
_How're things? You haven't burnt anything down yet, have you?_

_Not yet, but I figure I can save that for tomorrow morning_  
_I was just enjoying your place and then got guilty about it_  
_Thought I might check in with you, see how you deal with_  
_the soul-crushing nature of having such a fantastic life_

_Oh, wow, I feel like I was just asked to explain quantum mechanics_

_Can you do that?_

_Nope_  
_I could pretend if that's what you're into?_

_Oh yes, how I love quantum mechanics _

_Don't feel guilty, by the way_  
_You're having an excellent time, and it feels good to __have an excellent time_  
_Enjoy it. That's what the entire place was built for_  
_Escapism_

_Ah_  
_So that's how you rich folk explain it away ;)_  
_Thanks for letting me house-sit_

_Well, you are one of my top two favourites, so_  
_SPEAKING OF_  
_There's a den upstairs (I'm sure you've found it). U__se the computer to set up an online store_

_????_

_For your art!_  
_To sell your pieces!_  
_Dirk keeps bothering me about it_  
_He wants that new one_  
_Also, I told him you were selling it for_  
_5000 gold without delivery or 7500 with_

_WHAT?_  
_That's so much money!_  
_No one will pay that!_

_His_ _words, and I quote: 'Wow, is that all?'_

_Are you serious? Serious-serious?_

_Yep. Dirk wants that piece, and he'll probably want more._  
_He's not going to be the only one, either._  
_The second he takes a selfie in front of your sculptures, __they're going to blow up._  
_Leah?_  
_Are you still there?_

Leah stares at the words, trying to comprehend. A part of her wants to scream in excitement; another part of her attempts to cry. Her hands are shaking, but she can't tell why.

She puts her phone down and moves Cactus from his precarious perch on her hip. And then she stands and dances in place, a strange, giggling noise coming from her throat.

Her phone rings - it's Sophie. Leah takes a few deep breaths and answers, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." It sounds like she's calling from a back-in-time speakeasy. The crooner in the background nails a high note; Leah blinks in appreciation. Sophie keeps talking, though, and Leah re-focuses. "-had to call and make sure you didn't die in my house."

Leah grins. "No, I am still very much alive."

"What are you up to?"

Leah raises a brow even though no one can see it. "It sounds like you're having a nice night over there, and yet you're interested in what I'm doing?"

"Naturally. I miss my refuge."

Leah pads across the floor of the open-air living room until it spills her into the master bedroom. "I'm sitting on the bed about to read one of these books you left me. Thank you, by the way."

"Sure thing."

"Did you know some of these are first editions?"

"I did."

The line goes silent except for the woman singing in Sophie's background.

"I should probably-" Sophie begins, but Leah interrupts her, blurting, "Where are you right now?"

Another silence, followed by Sophie's purring laugh. "I'm at a jazz bar near the Diamond District. I met an old friend for drinks, and now I'm sitting around for the second-hand cigar buzz."

"Fancy."

"You have no idea."

"Send me a picture, then."

Silence, another laugh, and then Sophie murmurs, "If you get me thrown out for taking pictures like some idiot tourist..."

Leah waits until her phone dings. The picture - a selfie - features the crooning singer over Sophia's shoulder. The dark, boozy surroundings make Sophie's dark hair shimmer with a burgundy glow.

"Satisfied?" Sophie asks when she returns the phone to her ear. "Does it meet your fancy standards?"

"It does."

"Well?"

Leah blinks. "Well?"

"Come on; I told you I'm missing home. Send me a pic." A pause and then, quickly, "Of anything, I mean. Cactus. A picture of Cactus."

Leah's lips slip into a smile. Is Sophie _flustered?_ "Cactus isn't in the room. Hold on." She pulls the phone away, switches apps, and analyses herself. Leah ruffles her hair, adjusts one of the chemise straps to showcase a slender shoulder, and then grabs the first book she reaches. She opens it, hides her mouth behind the open book, and snaps a photo.

When Sophie receives it, she makes an unusual noise before saying, "That's not Cactus." She's quiet for a moment before clearing her throat. The velvet of her voice sends shivers down Leah's spine. "You artsy types and your weird photos."

"You mock, but I'm pretty sure I hear you saving that photo right now."

Sophie snorts, doesn't deny it; the line goes quiet. And then Sophie murmurs, "Dirk says you're into me."

"I'm sure Dirk says a lot of things."

"He does say a lot, yes, but I'm kind of curious about this particular thing."

"Are you expecting me to profess undying love over the phone?"

"Please _do not_ profess undying love over the phone."

Leah opens her mouth to retort, but she can't come up with words. Something changed during the call. It's uncomfortable and brings a flush to Leah's cheeks; her heart flutters like she's having palpitations. "When are you getting home?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay," she says slowly. "I'll, um...I'll feed Cactus lunch and then head back home."

"Or," Sophie begins, "you can stick around. I'll bring some amazing takeout with me. It'll be a little cold, but it's worth it."

Leah twines her toe through the soft cotton sheets. "That sounds...nice."

"Good," Sophie purrs; Leah shudders. "I'll let you get back to that book."

"Right," Leah murmurs.

"You might want to flip it over this time, though - it's upside down in the picture."

Leah flushes. "Damnit. I thought that one was internet worthy."

"It still is, though part of me selfishly hopes I'm the only one who gets to see it." Sophie chuckles and then murmurs, "Sleep well."

Leah tries not to admit that the words hit her in a very unladylike way. She buries herself under the sheets and into the pillows, glancing at Sophie's photo again.

_Sweet Yoba,_ what Leah wouldn't give to be in that leather booth with her.

* * *


	10. Takeout

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

Sophie knocks on her own front door, shifting the bag of takeout from one arm to another. She can see Cactus tearing around through the frosted glass. She grins when she sees Leah's form skid by on the wooden floor, struggling into pants while she hops over.

She opens the door, dishevelled, and steps aside for Sophie. "I fell asleep. Again. No bed should be that comfortable."

Sophie carries the food to the small breakfast nook, taking out containers. "I know - it's the epitome of decadence."

"No, the epitome of decadence is your heated bathroom tiles."

"I file those under 'necessity,' me personally." She brings plates down from a cabinet and forks food between the two. "I hope you aren't on a diet, by the way."

"No," Leah laughs, coming to join her at the small table. "It smells amazing."

"Just wait until you taste it." Sophie gets up and grabs a bottle of wine from the rack on the wall, uncorking it and pouring. Cactus hops onto the counter and struts, wiggling his tail in greeting. Sophie bumps his head with her nose, a gentle nuzzle, and Cactus meows in response.

"Well," Sophie says, placing a glass in front of Leah and taking a seat, sipping from her own, "I see you love the place and kept it spotless. Too spotless, really. Did you clean?"

Leah bites her lower lip and winces. "I might have made a mess last night."

"What are vacation homes for if not making a mess?" Sophie teases. She tucks into her food - it's cold, but it doesn't even matter. Leah, too, makes an appreciative noise at the first bite.

"Yoba, this is amazing."

"Told you."

"Why would you ever move away from this?" she asks, shoving more into her mouth. Her eyelashes flutter, caught up in the spicy tomato-yoghurt sauce and stewed vegetables.

"I gained fifteen pounds eating this stuff over the past year," Sophie says. "Getting away from it for half a week is - hopefully - going to do my waist a favour."

"Your waist is perfect."

That one surprises her. Sophie glances up, analysing the other woman's face. Leah doesn't look abashed - she isn't even blushing. "Says the woman who could be on a runway."

Leah scrunches up her nose. "You need your eyes checked."

Sophie grins and raises her glass; Leah clinks them together. "To our well-proportioned waists." She eats a sticky clump of rice drenched in curry before saying, "We'll have to do this for dinner every time I come back to town."

Leah does flush at that, but she hurriedly covers it, sipping her wine for longer than necessary.

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leah's been good about not drinking more than the one glass of wine, but she desperately wants another. She watches Sophie drink and talk about her work. She listens to Sophie dismiss three calls, muttering about clients who lack boundaries.

And then Sophie pauses, realises that she's been talking for almost an hour and nighttime fell a bit ago. "Oh shit," Sophie groans, covering her face with a hand. "I was going to drive you home."

"I can walk."

"It's four miles to your cabin, Leah."

"It's a nice night."

Sophie scrunches her nose up in distaste. "It's hotter than the devil's asshole out there, Morris. Don't start with me." She pauses. "You could always spend the night. It's not like the place doesn't have enough room."

Leah hesitates. She would love to spend the night, but the thought of it makes something inside of her belly flutter. If Leah stays, she'll lay awake in one of the guest rooms thinking about Sophie sleeping right below her. She'll think about all of the times she could have said something - something flirty, something smooth.

"I should get back," Leah finally answers, pushing her bangs from her eye. "My plants are probably dying in this heat."

Sophie watches her for a moment before nodding. "Totally." She pauses, thinking. Her gaze is wine-clouded. "I guess...oh! Take my car. You can bring it back Monday when you come by for breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Sophie smirks. "I thought we could go over my schedule."

Leah wants to point out that her scheduling all goes through Hugh, her real assistant, but Sophie's gaze is heavy, expectant. Intoxicating. So Leah swallows and nods, getting to her feet before she can do something stupid. "Yeah, sure. Monday."

Sophie stands, grabbing her keys from the hook beside the door. Leah joins her, holding her hand out. Sophie places the keys in Leah's palm, but she doesn't move her hand away. Her fingers are soft, softer than any Leah has ever felt. Sophie's cropped nails, the colour of crushed emeralds, gently scrape across Leah's hand as she pulls back.

Leah swallows and Sophie smiles. They stand like that for a moment, the air thick between them, and then Leah snaps out of it. "Thanks," she mumbles, opening the front door. "I'll try not to crash it too often."

Sophie's laugh rubs across Leah's cheek like a physical thing. Leah makes it through the doorway and onto the porch, but Sophie calls, "Hey." Leah pauses, slowly turns, and her stomach flutters uncomfortably. Sophie leans against the doorjamb, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips.

Oh, dear Yoba.

"I meant to ask," Sophie begins, drawing the words out.

Leah takes a few steps toward her, hovering. Her heart is in her throat. _It's not what you're thinking,_ Leah assures herself. _It's not. She isn't about to ask you to stay the night. She isn't about to tell you you're pretty and she wants to see what's under your shirt. She isn't-_

Sophie's smile widens. "Did you set up that shop yet?"

Leah's heart plummets to her toes. "Oh. Yeah. I, um...I set it up last night. I left the URL on the desk for Dirk."

"Good," Sophie says, eyes boring into Leah's very soul. "I'll pass it along."

"Right," Leah breathes, turning again and unlocking the car with a beep, hurrying down the steps and nearly slipping on the slate walkway stones.

"Leah!"

Leah turns much quicker than she'll admit. "Yes?"

Sophie bites her lip. "Have a nice night."

Leah nods, can't stop nodding. "Yeah. 'Night."

Leah gets into the car and drives home faster than she should. She almost hits a raccoon on her path, but she makes it home without ending the lives of innocent woodland creatures.

She sinks onto her bed - her too-soft sagging mattress, her uncomfortable sheets - and lets out a slow, steadying breath.

She hates herself when she pulls up Sophie's picture. She hates herself even more when her free hand slides over her ribs and down her belly, ghosting beneath her underwear.

* * *


	11. What are Friends For?

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leath wakes Monday morning to find Sophie's car gone; before the panic can overtake her, Leah realises there is a text awaiting her attention. A text from none other than the woman herself.

_Sorry about breakfast - emergency_  
_I have some things keeping me busy today __but I have a small gettogether Thursday night_  
_Be my plus-one?_

Leah thinks about replying with an affirmative, but she stalls. She rethinks her strategy. And then sends -

_I'm actually busy Thursday night  
Maybe this weekend_

_Sure thing_  
_I'm going to be phone-silent for a bit, __about to get on a flight, yippee_  
_I know it's a lot to ask, but I left the side door unlocked_  
_Could you check in on Cactus a few times?_  
_He has tons of food, but I have a feeling he's planning the best way to __tear all of my furniture apart_

_I can do that_

_Thanks ♥  
_

Leah stares at that stupid heart and feels her chest sink. She tosses her phone across the bed, getting to her feet and dressing.

Leah walks the mile to Marnie's, offering the woman a big smile when she opens the door. "Want some help with the cows? Pro-bono, of course, if I can come to dinner on Thursday."

Marnie raises a brow at her. "That is a very specific request."

Leah shrugs. "I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit lonely on Thursday."

* * *

** Sophie**

* * *

"I think I'm overdressed," Dirk says when Sophie opens the door for him. He's sporting a lovely cerulean buttondown with black-as-sin slacks.

Sophie, wearing pyjamas and bed-touseled, doesn't beat around the bush. "I think I fucked up."

Dirk raises a brow at her. "I just got here- your life is already falling apart?"

Sophie steps aside, letting him in. "Oh, it started falling apart on Monday; it's kind of...skidded off the rails since then."

Dirk rolls his eyes and enters her living room, turning confused eyes around. "Where is everyone?"

"I cancelled with the others," Sophie explains, skirting around Cactus' mad-dash to inspect Dirk. "I'm too distraught for real life."

"I guess that's why I couldn't reach you an hour ago?" At her grunted reply, Dirk continues, "I got lost on these back roads, by the way. I really could have used those directions you were supposed to send."

"You've been out here three times."

"Sure, and all of those times were spent clinging to the _oh-shit_ handle, praying for Yoba to protect us from your terrible driving."

Sophie begrudgingly laughs, sinking onto her couch and reaching for a plate of canapes. "Come help me eat all of this. I couldn't cancel the catering, so I am drowning in tartare."

"I'm vegan."

"Right," Sophie groans. "Clean-living types. There are some weird vegetable roll-up things on the dining table."

"Ooh," he says, turning his path toward the cucumber-wrapped appetisers. "So are you going to tell me what you fucked up, or am I supposed to guess?"

"I asked Leah over for breakfast."

Dirk comes to her side, eyes widening. "She said no?"

"No, she said yes. But I got called out to Fair Harbour for Philip's emergency-"

"I heard about that," Dirk winces. "Benzos again?"

"Nope, he's outdone himself and full-on graduated to heroin."

"Yoba. Is he alright?"

"Well, he's alive after trying to swan-dive out of the fourth-storey window into a pool. That said, the court ordered him to spend two months at that fancy rehab in Sonnett, so... I guess it depends on your version of 'alright.'"

"What about the firm?"

Sophie shrugs. "It's a fucking PR nightmare. But," she breaks off, "I'm not worried about that right now. What do I do about Leah?"

Dirk sighs, leaning back into the cushions. "You realise that I'm 19, right? And you're ancient."

"I'm 29!" she defends.

"My point is that you're acting like a kid. You like her, right?"

"Obviously."

"Then tell her. Do something nice and talk to her. Nut up."

"Classy."

"You told me to 'give my balls a tug' when I couldn't decide between teams."

Sophie snorts. "I did say that." She sighs and groans, "Anyway, it got worse. I stood her up for breakfast because I can't handle work stuff floating around in the ether while I focus on myself. And then I asked her to come over tonight for this little shindig, but she said she was busy."

"Well, she's probably busy."

Sophie raises a brow at him. "She's never busy. She's _always _around."

"Ah," Dirk murmurs, understanding. "So you've been using her."

"What? I have not!"

"You've been using her! You call her around when you're in the mood, and then bail on plans without warning."

"I have work," Sophie mutters, but her brow keeps furrowing to the point that it hurts. Shit, she has been a complete ass.

"Well, if you want something with her, you need to respect her. You need to show her that you actually care and she's not...I don't know. Some local side piece? Secondary to your job?"

Sophie breathes in deeply through her nose and lets it out in a groan through her teeth. "You know I can't just...blow off work."

"No, but you can talk to her and tell her how you feel. Tell her that your work is important to you, and see if she can deal with your dumb schedule."

"Hey! You're a third of the reason why my schedule is so hectic."

"Sounds like your problem, not mine."

Sophie scowls at him and finishes her glass of wine, shoving another appetiser into her mouth right after. "Fuck," she mutters.

"Leah isn't Vivian."

"You don't even _know _Leah."

"I'm a good judge of character. And this judge of character is warning you that Leah won't let you ghost in and out of her life like Vivi did."

Sophie swallows down the arguments. He's right. _Goddamnit,_ this kid is always right. "I know," she mumbles.

"Good. Stop being such an ass and go talk to her."

Sophie raises a brow. "Right this second?"

"No, you idiot. _Right this second_ you're going to ignore that wine bottle and turn on some music so we can dance until we forget that we're bags of meat waiting for death."

Sophie snaps, points at him, and proclaims, "Morbid, but excellent. You are a god among men, Dirk, and everyone should know it."

Dirk bows his head graciously, his stellar smile lighting up the room.

* * *


	12. Apologies and Plans

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leah winces through the oppressive sunlight and slides into the cafe, awkwardly smiling when Sophie glances up from her booth. "You made it!" the dark-haired woman announces, pleased. "I ordered you a-" and then she breaks off, wincing. "Damnit."

"Damnit?" Leah repeats, sitting across from her.

"Dirk pointed out that I have this little _issue _with controlling everything."

Leah's smile widens. "You're just now realising this?"

Sophie looks like she might argue, but then her face relaxes. "Exactly. I'm an absolute cow half of the time, and I really need to chill. So...I'm sorry I ordered you a cappuccino."

Leah pushes her hair back from her face. She is wearing it loose for the first time in a long time; her neck feels strange without the braid. "It's fine. I mean, I'm glad you're working on dealing with your...habits."

Sophie glances down at the table, tapping her fingers for a moment before curling them in on themselves. "I'm sorry about Monday."

"It's fine."

"It's not, though. I should have knocked on the door and told you in person at the very least. It was rude and I...I don't want to do that to you. Make you think you're just someone I like to be around when I'm bored."

Leah swallows, surprised at how much she needed to hear those words. "I...appreciate that."

Sophie's phone chimes but she doesn't reach into her purse for it. Instead, she offers the clerk a smile when he comes by with their coffees and a massive scone.

"So, um." Leah pauses, watching Sophie split the scone down the middle to share. "You wanted to talk about your schedule?"

Sophie plops a torn-off tip of the scone in her mouth and then uses the hand to wave off the question. "Let's enjoy the morning. Schedules can wait - besides, what am I paying Hugh for?"

"What are you paying _me _for?" Leah asks, finally voicing the question that's bothered her for a few days now.

Sophie blinks at her, seeming surprised. "What do you mean? You take care of my packages. You buy me groceries when I inevitably forget that milk has an expiration date. You came over to water the rosebushes when I hire people to do that for me. You let me know what's happening around town. You watch Cactus for me all the time-"

"You pay me a monthly salary to watch your cat and stay in your home?"

Sophie closes her mouth. "I just...you do a lot for me. What am I supposed to do, chalk it up to saintly kindness and not repay you somehow?"

Leah uncomfortably shifts in her seat. "You really don't see how it kind of comes off as...cold? Transactional?"

"What?" Sophie asks, voice slightly raised in horror. She remembers herself and whispers, "That's what you think this is? I'm paying you to hang out with me?"

"No," Leah can't help but laugh, picking at her corner of the scone. "I like hanging out with you, and I know you like hanging out with me. I don't think you're paying me to be your friend - I think the only way you know how to show your appreciation is through money."

Sophie doesn't say anything, so Leah presses onward. "You're from a different lifestyle; I get it. You're used to going out for drinks and hanging out in jazz clubs to show how much you care. And that's fine! There's nothing wrong with that! But I..." she hesitates, not sure how to finish. "I'm not a part of that world. I just want to sit on the porch and drink tea." She shrugs a little. "I just want to make art, forage for mushrooms and watch the rabbits."

Sophie's face softens. "I'm sorry." And then her sneaky smirk slides across her lips. "That you aren't used to having a cool friend, I mean."

Leah tosses a small crumb of the scone at Sophie and giggles with her. "Since we're such good friends," Leah begins, hesitating around the words. "Does that mean I get to tell you when you're being a cow?"

"Please do."

"You're being a bit of a cow right now."

Sophie laughs and reaches across the table, palm up, waiting. Leah glances at her eyes and then her hand, heart thrumming in her chest. She slowly moves her fingers, wrapping their hands together.

"I'm really sorry about...everything," Sophie chuckles, eyes earnest. "I'm a bit new to social cues and niceties, so you'll have to help me out sometimes. But I'm trying."

Leah wonders if Sophie can feel her heartbeat stammer through their fingers. She wonders if she's red-faced. Probably, knowing her track record. She wonders if it looks like a sun-flush. Probably not, knowing her luck. "You're apologising as if you've personally wronged my family name."

Sophie squeezes her hand a little and withdraws, checking the time on her watch. Leah hasn't seen her wear a watch before. "I need to head out," Sophie murmurs apologetically, getting to her feet. "Walk me out?"

Leah gets to her feet in an instant, following the woman into the blinding sunlight.

"I'll be back tomorrow night," Sophie says. "If you wanted to stay at my place, rekindle your romance with my astonishing bed..." she pulls a key from her purse, offering it. "I thought it'd be easier than early-morning drop-offs on your doorstep."

Leah takes the key, but Sophie's hand catches hers, holding it. Leah doesn't look away from Sophie's gaze, from the sheer weight of it. And then Sophie tugs Leah a little closer, pulling her into a hug.

"It's probably really weird to admit I've missed you, huh?" Sophie murmurs against her hair.

"No," Leah says, unable to keep the smile from her voice. "I'm a missable person."

Sophie pulls back with a laugh, running a hand through her tousled curls. Leah immediately misses her arms and the smell of her hair. "Well," Sophie says, opening her car door, "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Were you planning on takeout?"

Sophie's grin widens. "Only if I have someone to share it with. I'm trying to keep those 15 additional pounds off."

Leah straightens her spine and gives her most confident, easy smile. "Then it's a date?"

Sophie bites her lower lip again, the skin at the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement. "It's a date," she repeats, softer than Leah expects, and then slides behind the wheel.

Leah has a bounce in her step when she walks into Pierre's and brushes past the school teacher, too preoccupied with her thoughts to awkwardly smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she says as she rounds the corner.

The music playing, the other women already mid-workout, Emily glances over and beams. "How was your coffee date?"

"Her what?" Marnie asks, perking up.

"With who?" Jodi adds.

_"Sophie,"_ Emily replies.

"Sophie?" Caroline and Jodi echo. They both sound amazed but not-at-all upset at the revelation. Given Sophie's faire, her friendship with the most beloved gridball player there is, and her revitalisation project for the community centre, she's won over most of the town.

Leah doesn't even hide her smile as she puts her gym bag on the floor and produces her yoga mat. "It wasn't a date. But we do have one tomorrow night."

Emily hops up and rushes to her, eyes wide. "Tell me!"

Leah smirks. "There's nothing to tell yet. Now shoo; I need to stretch."

* * *


	13. Exciting Days

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leah is midway through getting ready to go to Sophie's when her phone rings. She glances at the display, frowning. _Sophie. _Damnit, she's going to cancel. Something else came up, some new brand of emergency, and -

"Hey." Leah's tone is a little flat, her disappointment slipping through.

Sophie doesn't seem to notice. "Leah, you're not going to believe this!"

Leah's frown deepens. "Something came up?"

There's a pause on the line, and then Sophie snorts. "No! No, I'm on my way right now - I'll be there in ten. But! Something huge _did _happen!"

"You're _driving_? Dear Yoba, put the phone down."

"You and Dirk, I swear. I'm not _that _bad of a driver."

"I thought you were legally-blind the first time you drove me, Sophie. You're terrible. Hang. Up."

"Fine! I'll tell you when I get there. Even though you should really, _ really _ hear this now."

"I'm hanging up," Leah alleges and taps the _end _button.

Leah finishes with her hair right when Sophie arrives. Leah hesitates, glancing at herself in the mirror. She looks natural, understated, but she's definitely spent more time on her eyebrows than ever before.

"Your chariot," Sophie offers, stepping aside when Leah finally leaves the cabin. The passenger-side door is already open for her. Leah gets in, moving the bag of takeout to her lap. It smells so damn good that her excitement outweighs her nerves.

"What did you need to tell me that is so important that you risked death?"

Sophie's smile won't quit. "Nope, now you have to wait until we're at the house."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, as payback for not getting to tell you right away."

"Very petty."

"I'm really good at passive-aggressive, yes. Anyway, reason two. I don't want you to deafen me when you inevitably scream."

"Scream?"

"A _good _scream."

Leah can't help but flush at the words even though they don't match with what her gutter-mind flashes at her. She clears her throat and leans back into the leather upholstery. "I don't scream at good news."

"Squeal, then?"

"I certainly don't _squeal."_

"Must've never had amazing news before then."

When they get to the house, Sophie goes straight for a bottle of wine. "What's the news?" Leah asks as she forks food onto two plates. Sophie raises a brow at her and resumes pouring the wine. "Oh, _come on,"_ Leah grumbles. "You made me wait this long!"

Sophie presses a finger to her lips, hands one glass to Leah, and then motions for her to follow. Sophie bounds up the stairs and leans over her desk, typing away. When she rights herself, she takes the wine from Leah's hand. Sophie nods to the computer, biting her lower lip.

Leah sighs and looks at the screen, freezing when she sees that it's the email account they set up for her store.

"They sold," Leah whispers, not understanding. "They...they all sold." She looks at Sophie. Sophie is trying to contain her grin - it looks painful. "All seven. They all...how did they...?"

"They sold!" Sophie shouts, unable to contain herself.

Leah can't breathe for a moment. She flounders, words running through her head but making no sense. _They sold._ It doesn't make sense. She never thought they'd actually...

Leah covers her mouth, sinking to a crouch, head between her knees, immediately blinded by tears.

"Oh," Sophie says, dismayed. "Oh, sweetie, no. No, don't cry! This is good, isn't it? Leah?" Leah hears her set the glasses down on the floor, and then Sophie is beside her, running a hand down her arched back. "Leah, what do I need to do? We can deny the sales - refund the money. You don't need to sell them if-"

"They sold!" Leah yells in watery glee. "How did they all sell?!"

Sophie laughs and pulls her into a hug. Leah shoves her face against Sophie's shirt, immediately embarrassed by the shoulder-wracking half-sobs, half-laughs coming from her. "I'm ruining your shirt," she cries but doesn't move.

Sophie pulls her in closer. "You can buy me a new one with all of your money because _you just sold all of your sculptures."_

After a few moments of hysterical giggling, tears, and a runny nose, Leah reclaims her composure. Her brain won't stop running, flipping, somersaulting. But Leah forces herself to come back to her body; she slowly pulls herself away from Sophie, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"Don't you dare apologise, Morris." Sophie waits for a moment before adding, "Are you ready for me to give you a few more details?"

"Go for it," Leah chuckles, mopping at her swollen eyes.

"Dirk ordered four of them," Sophie begins, "and he wants us to deliver one to his penthouse in Zuzu."

"Oh," Leah murmurs, brows knitting. "He wants us to bring it personally?"

"He does," Sophie begins, dragging her words out for the drama of it, "because he's having a party and wants to show you off to some friends."

Leah shakes her head - her eyelids open so wide that she thinks her eyes might roll out of her skull. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Oh, pro-tip: when they all come and ask you to make them something - _this is really important_ \- don't tell them you'll get on it immediately. Let them know that your muse is fickle and it will happen when it happens."

Leah frowns. "Isn't that the opposite of what I should say?"

"Not at all; it makes it so that you aren't running yourself ragged in your studio all day. Also - they're rich. They want what's hardest to get." She pauses. "Does that make me sound like a cow?"

"A bit, yes."

"Damn," Sophie fakes a sigh, getting to her feet. She reaches down for Leah; Leah takes her hands, coming face-to-face with her. Leah could lean in just a bit, tilt her head, and then she could kiss her. She could end all of this weirdness, push them past the boundaries-

Sophie pulls back and grabs their wine, offering Leah's glass to her. She tinks their drinks together, smiling. "Come on - the food's getting colder."

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

Leah, of course, fell asleep. She told Sophie it would happen if they tried to watch a movie, but Sophie, selfishly, didn't want to let her leave. She wanted to keep hearing her laugh, seeing how joyous her eyes became each time she remembered that her pieces sold, that she put herself out there and _won. _

Sophie shifts her shoulder out from under Leah's head, gently setting her up and murmuring, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Hmm?" Leah asks, groggily opening her eyes and wincing. "Oh, Yoba, how am I this exhausted?"

Sophie chuckles and brushes Leah's hair from her eyes. "You've had an exciting day." She shoulders some of Leah's weight and helps her get into the bedroom and under the covers.

"Where are you going?" Leah asks when Sophie begins to leave.

Sophie pauses, turning slightly. "Sorry?"

"The bed is huge," Leah murmurs.

Sophie loiters in the doorway, torn. She glances at the ceiling, waiting, thinking, hoping that the part of her that isn't a cow wins out. She takes a breath and forces a smile to her voice. "Maybe later - I'm going to get something to eat."

Leah mumbles something and turns, snuggling down into the pillows.

Sophie flees - that's the only word she can think of to describe the half-hop, half-scurry motion that carries her upstairs and into the closest spare bedroom.

"Fuck," she mutters, staring at the floor. She stands, pauses, and sits down again. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ becomes her mantra as she pulls the bedclothes down and tries to fall asleep.

* * *


	14. Dirk, Kel, and Vivian

* * *

**Sophie  
** _August_

* * *

Sophie stays on the outskirts of the party when she can, letting Leah be the centre of attention. She manages to remain mostly undetected until Dirk notices her skulking near enough to one of his potted palms that she's nearly invisible.

"You clean up nicely," he comments, "though I don't think you're going to woo that plant. Pretty sure he's ace."

Sophie smirks at him, running a hand down the fitted front of her abdomen, her dark nails blending in with the black shift. "You never know - pretty sure I'm irrisitable to all."

Dirk looks past her and toward Leah. "She cleans up nice, too."

"She always looks fantastic," Sophie corrects, faking disapproval, but clinks her glass with his. "That better be water and not vodka."

"You want to sniff it?"

"Nah, I trust you," Sophie smiles. "You're not an idiot. Not like fucking Philip."

"Fucking Philip," Dirk repeats, clinking his water to her champagne a second time.

Sophie's eyes linger on Leah, watching how she stands up straighter now, sure of herself. She looks proud of herself. Sophie smiles, sipping her champagne, and wiggles her little finger in greeting when Leah glances her way. Leah beams before turning back to the small group of fans asking about her art.

"You're into her," Dirk alleges.

"No shit," Sophie laughs, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I'm pretty sure I made that clear a few times."

"No, I just mean...you're _really _into her. Have you even told her yet?"

"She knows."

"But have you _told _her?"

Sophie makes a face at him. "No, but that's moreso because I'm waiting for her to make the first move."

_"You_, the most confident woman I have _ever _met, are waiting for _her_ to make the first move? _Why?"_

"She has a bad ex," Sophie murmurs. "A really bad one. She still has nightmares sometimes."

Dirk quiets at that, mulling it over. "You're waiting for her to make the first move because you don't want to overwhelm her before she's ready."

"Bingo."

Dirk sighs. "I might be a nerd, my friend, but you are a hopeless romantic."

"Gross, take it back."

"Never," he chuckles. "You should probably know hopeless romantics always screw it up when they sit on their hands forever."

"Yoba's ass, Dirk, how many greeting cards do you memorise?" But she clicks their glasses again and downs her champagne.

* * *

** Leah**

* * *

Leah, finally free from questions and gorgeous art lovers, is overwhelmed - but in the best of ways. She glances through the room, which is clearing out, and her eyes land on Sophie. She's talking to another woman with long blonde hair and cheerful eyes.

Leah begins to walk their way, to check in, when her phone buzzes in her clutch. She doesn't recognise the number calling her, but she did give out her number to seven different people tonight.

Leah turns, retreating to a quieter corner and answering as professionally as she can manage, "This is Leah Morris."

Silence, and then a very familiar voice. "Leah, how are you?"

Leah freezes, her tongue numb. Kel. How did Kel get her new number? "You're breaking the restraining order," Leah whispers.

"I saw that you're selling your art now. Sold, I guess. You sold out, didn't you?" Silence. "I get the art thing now. I know I didn't then, but I get it now."

"The only thing you get is that I'm making money," she hisses. "That's all you ever cared about - monetising me."

"Monetising _you?"_ Kel laughs. "What the hell could I monetise? You did _nothing _for two fucking years, Leah. You didn't do anything worth monetising."

"I'm hanging up."

"I commissioned three new sculptures, by the way. I think the order is under Mr K."

Leah's blood runs cold. She swallows down the tremours. "I'll refund you. I don't want your money, and I don't want you owning anything of mine."

She hangs up. The number phones her again. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Leah turns her phone off and stuffs it into her clutch. She gulps at the air, composing herself, before gliding through the main gallery and toward Sophie.

The blonde glances up at her first, offering a smile. "And here is the lady of the night! I love your work - Dirk sent me a link to your page, so I'm definitely checking it out when I get home."

Sophie, however, looks concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Leah says quickly, forcing a smile.

Sophie doesn't look convinced, but she gracefully moves on. "Leah, this is Vivian. Vivi, this is Leah. Vivi's Dirk's cousin... and we used to date."

Vivian raises a brow at Sophie. "You could just say I'm your friend, you know." Her smile returns to Leah, shaking her hand. "Sophie's been very secretive about why she's so in love with the valley all of a sudden. I think I just figured it out."

Leah knows she's flushing. "It's probably the view, honestly."

Vivian's laugh makes Leah laugh; Sophie rolls her eyes. "Alright, alright," Sophie says, turning her attention to Leah. "I'm exhausted - you ready to go?"

"Yes," Leah smiles, grateful.

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

Sophie feels around on the wall for the light switch, clicking it on and filling the hallway with light.

"Wow," Leah murmurs the moment she clears the hallway and sees the living room. _"Wow."_

Sophie tries to see it through Leah's eyes. The sunken living room with plush, dark red couches. The black and white throw pillows. The long glass dining table with strangely shaped chairs. It looks like a centrefold in a home decorating magazine. "It's a little obnoxious, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," Leah says, stepping around the open floorplan, eyes sweeping from tasteful canvases on the wall to elegant sitting chairs. "It's kind of...cold, though."

"I can turn the heat on."

"No, not cold temperature-wise." Leah turns to look at her. Sophie watches how the silky shift slides around Leath's legs when she moves, how the dark green material makes her hair flame beautifully. "It just doesn't feel lived in. Kind of impersonal."

Sophie nods, but she can't turn her eyes away from Leah, can't keep talking about the weird surroundings that an overpaid stylist put together.

Leah tosses her purse down onto the couch but loiters above the living room, pulling her heels off and setting them aside. She doesn't move. She watches Sophie; Sophie watches her, not sure where to go from here.

"Kel called me," Leah says, breaking the moment.

"She got around the number block?" Sophie asks, taking her heels off, as well, and goes to join Leah.

"She used a different number. And she bought three of my sculptures."

Sophie can't hide her disgust. "Seriously? Has she been stalking you this whole time?"

Leah shakes her head. "I don't think so. Maybe she had an internet notification for my name. I don't know."

Sophie reaches out and takes Leah's hands. Leah steps in a little closer. "You should call the police."

"She's harmless."

"She wasn't so harmless when you decided to put a restraining order against her." She watches Leah wince and then softens. "Sorry. I'm being a cow."

"You're not, actually," Leah murmurs; she takes a small step closer, her fingers tightening on Sophie's. "You're being sweet."

"Ah," she chuckles, biting down the heartbeat in her throat. "I'm not used to that one."

Leah's eyes are dark in the shadows of the dim living room. It takes so much control for Sophie not to touch her cheek, brush her hair from her eyes. But now Kel is suddenly in the air again, so Sophie draws herself back, turning toward the kitchen. "Drink?" she asks over her shoulder.

Leah is quiet for so long that Sophie turns before she reaches the kitchen, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Leah opens her mouth and closes it. She looks to the side, fingers going to her neck, scratching - a nervous tic. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Sophie leads Leah to the bedroom, produces an oversized tee, and nods to the bathroom door. "Take the bed tonight."

Leah nods and turns to the bathroom. Sophie retreats to the living room, turning the television on and flipping through movie options.

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leah takes much too long in the shower, but she can't quite bring herself to leave the spray. She stands under the cascade and pretends the water is fingertips, that the heat is breath. She feels guilty when she leans against the smooth tiled stall and thinks about Sophie being there -- being_ right there,_ her mouth pressing against Leah's nape, an arm slung around her hip, fingers sliding between her legs.

She shudders and pulls herself from the wall, shuts off the water, and dries herself with one of the thick towels. The big tee engulfs her, hitting mid-thigh and fluttering off of her slender shoulders.

Leah goes to the bed and pulls the duvet back, staring at the dark sheets. She blinks, biting the inside of her cheek, and then pads out of the bedroom and into the dim living room.

"Hey," she murmurs. Sophie starts, swivelling around to meet Leah's gaze.

"Hey! I thought you went to bed."

"I wanted to see when you planned on coming in."

Sophie fully turns, rising to her knees on the cushion to peer at her better. "I was planning on being out here."

"Why?"

Sophie hesitates, and Leah presses, "I am going in there because I need sleep. You need sleep, too, so." She motions her head. "Let's go."

Leah turns on her heel and marches back to the bedroom. She slides under the covers, listening, waiting.

Sophie enters a few minutes later, quietly moving toward one of the curtained windows. She opens a drawer to a dresser shrowded in darkness. Leah listens while she undresses, while she slides into a nightshirt.

Then Leah listens to her slip into the bed. Sophie doesn't hesitate - she glides across the soft sheets and presses in behind Leah. Leah stays very still, letting Sophie adjust the pillow, slipping an arm under. The other arm wraps around Leah's waist, warm and firm.

"Is this okay?" Sophie breathes against her ear.

"Yes," she replies too quickly.

Sophie chuckles, wiggling a little closer. The arm above the pillow finds Leah's hand, twining their fingers together. Leah smiles, pressing her face into the pillow and trying to allow sleep in past her thumping heart.

* * *


	15. Vitriol

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

Everything is perfect. Sophie isn't used to things being perfect for long, but there's no way anything can bother her today. It's impossible.

Until they make it back to Stardew Valley and find a car in front of Leah's cabin.

A woman comes out of the vehicle; her face draws into an annoyed scowl. "You hung up on me!" she shouts; she's loud enough that they can hear her through the closed windows and thrumming music.

"Is that her?" Sophie asks, voice dipping a little lower, eyes narrowing.

Leah puts her hand on Sophie's thigh. "Don't. We'll go back to your place and call the cops-"

"Leah!" Kel shouts, fists clenched. "Leah, get out here! Fucking talk to me!"

Sophie's hand goes to the handle; she unlocks it, takes her belt off, and steps out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "You need to leave."

Kel sneers. "And who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter. You're trespassing - get off Leah's land."

Kel takes another step toward the car, and Sophie heads her off, holding her arm out to stop her. Kel grunts something and shoves Sophie aside. "You're not a part of this."

Leah opens the car door and pokes her head out. "Kel, I'm on the phone with the police right now. Just go!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Sophie murmurs, "you stay here and wait for the cops." She turns, going back to the car, but Kel follows. Sophie waits to turn until she is at the door. "You should really back away from me now."

Kel doesn't listen. Kel lands a hit to Sophie's jaw. She stumbles against the car, gasping the air back into her lungs, and tries to ignore Leah's shout of alarm.

Sophie pushes herself off of the vehicle, dodging the next ill-thought attack. Kel's hand bounces off of the window guard; she howls in pain. Sophie knows she doesn't have to do anything else, that she can leave Kel like this, shove her away, drive off.

But she doesn't. She grabs Kel's shirt, throwing her against the shack, watching her topple to the ground, uncoordinated, reeling. Sophie straddles her waist and drops an elbow onto Kel's shoulder, hearing something snap.

"Sophie, stop!" Leah begs. She's out of the car now, standing nearby but not getting close enough for Kel to grab her with her free hand. Not that Kel is going to be grabbing anything now that her clavicle is broken. Now that she's wailing and trying to writhe beneath Sophie's weight.

Sophie swallows the hatred. She pushes back all of the things Leah told her about Kel - all of the things Kel put her through. She blinks back the clouding, cloying urge to break her nose, her fingers, every part of her.

Sophie takes a small breath and offers Leah a smile. Now that the adrenaline is lessening, she's so damn dizzy. Yoba's ass, her head is reeling from that hit to her jaw. "Sometimes violence is the only way to get things across to creeps, you know?"

Sophie is worried that Leah is horrified, but Leah ends up smiling a little through the aversion. "You're lucky she hit you first, or else I might be upset with you."

Sophie tries to keep herself from passing out when a rolling wave of lightheadedness hits her. It fades off quickly enough that she manages to sound alert when she asks, "Would you mind getting me a cold washrag or something? I can feel my face swelling as I speak."

Leah goes inside the cabin and Sophie uses the moment to put a little pressure on Kel's shoulder. Between Kel's breathless gasps of agony, Sophie whispers, "Try this shit one more time, and I won't stop hitting. Leave her alone. Never come back here, never call her, stop stalking her. Got it?"

Kel glares but gives one stiff nod, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.

"Good girl," Sophie praises, patting her cheek in an overly condescending motion. She perks up when she hears gravel crunching up the lane. "Oh, look - here's your ride."

* * *

**Leah**  
_September_

* * *

Leah is furious. Leah tells herself she has every right to be furious because she planned an entire damned picnic and Sophie isn't even home. Even though they settled the date, double-checked, re-verified. Even though Leah spent an hour on her hair and almost as long on her makeup.

So Leah drinks. Heavily. Leah then eats all four of the goat-cheese-and-spinach mini quiches she made for their brunch, drinking some more.

And then she makes the terrible mistake of calling Sophie.

"Hey!" Sophie chirps when she picks up on the third ring. "You're on-"

"Where are you?!" she demands, surprised at how loud and disapproving her voice is.

"I...I'm in Zuzu. I have that client-"

"I don't care!" Leah snaps. "I don't care about your client emergencies right now!"

"Leah-"

"I went to all of this goddamn effort -- I even bought a fancy bra for a new dress I picked out for today_._ Do you know how expensive nice bras are? Of course you do - you don't know anything except comfort and-"

"Leah!" Sophie shouts, breaking Leah out of her tirade. And then her voice lowers again, soothing. "First of all, our date isn't until tomorrow. Today's Wednesday."

Leah opens her mouth to yell but hesitates. Her calendar on the wall shows each day playfully swiped off, inked lines parading toward Thursday. Today is Thursday - she knows it is. It has to be because Wednesday is marked off. She and Sophie had dinner Sunday night before she left for Zuzu and that was three nights ago. Or was it --

Fuck.

Leah checks her phone's calendar, and sure enough -today is Wednesday. Leah closes her eyes, mentally berates herself for not listening to Sophie about using her phone for planning. _The wall calendars have more personality, _Leah had whined.

While true, evidently they are also much, much more fallible in the hands of a love-crazed maniac.

"Shit," Leah whispers into the phone.

There's a soft chuckle on the other end, but it isn't Sophie's voice. Sophie interjects, her tone soft, "I'm in the car with Hugh at the moment. We're going to that client meeting I told you about."

"I'm on speakerphone, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"You didn't say anything!"

"To be fair, I was about to say it right when I answered the phone."

Leah's cheeks hurt they're so hot. "The one time you actually use your Bluetooth."

"You told me I need to start using it so that I don't - and I quote - _ die in a fiery inferno on the side of the road like some horrifying anti-drinking commercial."_

Another chuckle from Sophie's assistant. Leah covers her face with a hand. "Oh, Yoba. I'm sorry. I'm -- shit."

"It's fine, Leah. Really." She pauses and then murmurs, "Can I call you before my next meeting?"

"Yes," she sighs. "Sorry again. Sorry, Hugh." Leah hangs up before either of them can say anything. She squeezes her eyes shut, letting out an agonized groan.

And then she reaches for a second bottle of wine.

* * *


	16. Come Clean

* * *

**Sophie**

* * *

The second that she is alone, Sophie grabs her phone and calls Leah back. The call goes to voicemail. Sophie rolls her eyes to the ceiling of her car, letting out an annoyed huff. She ends the call and tries again.

Voicemail.

"Leah," she says when the beep alerts her that she can talk, "I'm heading into that meeting in a few minutes, but I want to talk before then." She pauses, swallowing. "Call me?"

She hangs up, thumbs absently tapping through applications, through messages that she can't focus on enough to read. Her hands are shaking. Why the fuck are her hands shaking? Yoba's panties, she can't stop.

She tosses her phone across the car, loving the sound it makes when it hits the passenger door, and then the floorboard. And then Sophie realises that if she breaks her phone, there's no way that Leah can call her back.

"Shit," she hisses, leaning across the car to grab the piece of overpriced metal. It's unharmed, though the impact cracked the case. She'll have to get a new one before she has more temper tantrums.

The phone buzzes when she rights herself in her seat. Sophie answers it, quickly rushing out, "Leah-"

"I'm really sorry," she mumbles from the other end. "I should have looked again. I should have made sure. I just...you used to take off when things were going well, when I feel like things were clicking. I just thought...I just thought it happened again."

Sophie opens her mouth, flounders, a wordless, helpless noise coming from her throat. "Leah," she finally manages. "It was a mistake. No harm, no foul, right? Don't worry about it. I'm taking the rest of the week off, and we can have as many picnics as you want. Three a day, even. Hell, we can set up a campsite in the woods if you want. Foraging and rabbit-watching."

Leah doesn't say anything; Sophie's heart slams into her throat. She can't do this - she can't sit here in the middle of a parking lot, clutching the phone to her ear, vicing it so hard that she can't feel her fingers anymore.

"Leah," she whispers. "Tell me how I fix this."

"You didn't do anything wrong," she replies.

"That's not what I asked."

Leah chuckles ruefully. "It's...I drank too much. I need to sleep. Can we deal with this when you get back?"

Sophie closes her eyes. They hurt, they sting, they feel hot and heavy in her sockets. "Sure."

Leah lets out a soft breath. "Thanks."

"Sure," Sophie repeats, but the line goes dead before the word makes it out of her mouth.

She pulls the phone away and stares at Leah's contact photo - one that Sophie took, a candid of Leah curled up in her robe, reading a book with Cactus sprawled on her lap. Sophie exhales, squares her shoulders, and then grabs her purse. She strides into the restaurant, going directly to the table where Hugh is flipping through a contract.

"Something came up," she tells Hugh, leaning down a bit to murmur it into his ear. "You're in the captain's chair."

Hugh looks terrified. "Sophie, this isn't...I'm a glorified coffee maker."

"Hey," Sophie snaps, punching his arm lightly. "You've been by my side for six years. _Six years, _Hugh. You know everything I do, so just...do this for me."

Hugh furrows his brow. "Is this about the girl? Leah?"

"Most things are nowadays," Sophie admits.

"You must like her."

"I do."

"Even though she lost her shit at you over her own fuckup?"

Sophie narrows her eyes. "Watch it."

He holds his hands up, surrendering. "Sorry, sorry." He smiles a little and then says, "So, if I'm doing your job...do I get a raise?"

An idea, a little hint of something, niggles at the back of her mind while she thinks about it. She can't focus on it right then, though, so she rushes out, "Five per-cent raise. Two per-cent cash bonus next month, automatically added to your check. Fair?"

It's more than fair, and Hugh knows it. He shakes her offered hand. "I'll draw the paperwork up for it?" he offers, already stretching into his new duties.

"Sounds good. Oh, I'm phone-silent for the rest of the week, so...enjoy."

"O-okay," Hugh murmurs, looking both thrilled and terrified.

Sophie leaves the restaurant before the client arrives. She gets into the car, driving quickly, nearly hitting two other vehicles and one pedestrian on her escape from Zuzu.

* * *

**Leah**

* * *

Leah hears the car approaching and winces. She knows it's Sophie's because her car has a certain purr to it - something powerful, humming quietly but somehow rippling the air around it. "No, no, no," she mumbles, stumbling off of the bed and doing her best to collect the empty wine bottle on the floor without sloshing the other.

The car parks. The emergency brake engages, an audible click, and then a car door opens. Leah throws the empty bottle into the trash, hurries to cover it with a spent newspaper, and then spills the second container on her chemise.

"No," she groans helplessly, setting the bottle down, nearly breaking it under the force, and wipes at the purple stain on her white negligee. "Why?" she asks the fabric as if it might answer.

A knock on the door, quickly followed by, "Leah, it's Sophie."

Leah, hazy from the day-drinking, tries to determine if she can stay quiet enough for Sophie to give up. She holds very still, prey-like, listening.

Another knock; Leah flinches. "Leah, come on," Sophie asks. Sophie begs. She sounds distressed. Not mad, like Kel would get._ Distressed._

Leah goes to the door on heavy legs, on feet that don't want to move. She stops just out of arm's reach of the door. "I'm drunk," she says.

Sophie makes a relieved noise; Leah can hear her hand on the door, running over the worn wood. "Oh thank Yoba. I thought you'd passed out in a puddle of vomit or something."

"Eww," Leah can't filter out.

Sophie chuckles softly, but it's muffled through the door and through the remnants of her worry. "Open up?"

"No."

A pause. "Why not?"

"Because I'm drunk."

"We've been drunk together a dozen times."

Leah bites her lower lip and clenches her eyes shut. She can't do this. She can't do this right now. The tears keep tormenting her - they thrum at the edges of her vision, unbidden, a watery film threatening to fall. "This is different."

"I know," Sophie whispers. "Doesn't change the fact that I need to talk to you face-to-face."

Leah reaches for the door, hesitates, and pulls back. "I thought you had a meeting?"

"That doesn't matter." Silence. Leah can hear Sophie when she sighs out a longing noise. Something thumps gently against the door. Her head, if Leah were to guess. Sure enough, her voice is closer now, one word running across the wood, caressing. "Please?"

"I'm just going to keep saying stupid stuff and I can't -- I can't deal with my emotions on the best of days, and now I'm a mess. I'm covered in wine, Sophie. _Covered."_

A soft scrape across the wood - Sophie running her hand down the door, nails catching. "I'm going to stand here until you tell me that you want me to leave," she finally murmurs.

There they are - the tears are rolling from her traitorous eyes. She nearly chokes on her tongue, hesitating, close to hyperventilating. It would be so easy -_ please go away, please give me space _\- but she doesn't want her to leave, she doesn't want space. She's had nothing but space for too long.

Leah touches the door handle. She unlocks it, turns it, and steps back as the door swings open.

Sophie pushes through much faster than Leah expects. Leah opens her mouth to apologise again, but Sophie is reaching for her. Her fingers curve around Leah's face, determined. Her thumbs brush the tears from her cheeks even though more fall to replace them.

Sophie looks down at Leah and Leah looks up at her. She can feel her heartbeat in her throat - she can feel Sophie's through her fingertips.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Sophie whispers, her breath a soft warmth against Leah's lips.

Leah, too stunned for words, nods dumbly even though she knows her lips are chapped and dry. Even though she knows she tastes like bad delivery and worse wine. Even though so many, many things.

But then Sophie is there, her mouth covering Leah's.

Leah doesn't notice the helpless noise that resounds in her throat at that one touch. What she does notice is the firm press of Sophie against her, the heat of fingers on her cheeks. The way Sophie breaks away but only for an instant, only for a relieved breath, before she's back.

She's insistent this time, her lips harder, one hand sliding into Leah's hair. Her fingers tangle in the mess, but she doesn't seem to mind. She wraps the tresses up in her hand, gripping, keeping Leah held close.

Leah's having trouble breathing, but she refuses to pull away, refuses to be the one to break first. Her fingers - stalling awkwardly, hovering above Sophie's hips - finally move. She trails her hands up Sophie's side, over the curve of waist to ribs.

Sophie pulls back first; Leah gasps for breath in the one second she has before Sophie kicks the door shut without looking to see it slam. She guides Leah backwards toward the bed; Leah's heart hammers in her chest, threatening to explode.

Her legs bump the footboard; she falls back, sprawling on the messy duvet. Disoriented for a moment, Leah blinks, the world tilting. When it stops spinning enough, she reaches out to Sophie, tries to drag her down, but Sophie pulls away.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk."

"You're slurring."

"I'm not slurring." Wow, she's definitely slurring.

Sophie laughs and moves out of Leah's reach. She turns and slides onto the bed properly, patting the rumpled sheets beside her. "C'mere."

Leah stumbles in her haste. She really stumbles when Sophie tugs at her chemise. "You're covered in wine."

"I am," Leah grins, wavering a bit on her knees, struggling to take the slip off while also staying upright. It is a much harder process than she expected.

Sophie's gaze sweeps down to analyse the skin she's uncovered, eyes hesitating on Leah's breasts, on the slip of underwear between her legs. And then her eyes return to Leah's. "Now that you're not covered in wine, you can come over here and take a nap."

The words hit Leah in the chest like a personal affront. "I'm mostly naked, but you want me to go to sleep?"

"I do," Sophie murmurs, unmoved by Leah's open irritation. Sophie tosses her hair over her shoulder and slowly unbuttons her blouse, throwing it onto the floor. Her bra, as Leah assumed, is a luxurious mix of silk and lace. The bra hits the floor soon after; Leah's breath hitches, tongue-tied. Sophie smirks and lays out on the bed, pulling the sheets up. "After you get some sleep, I want to take you to a proper dinner."

Leah's pretty sure her grin is sloppy, but she doesn't care anymore. She lowers herself to the mattress, curling herself against Sophie, tucking her head under the woman's chin. Sophie runs her fingers through Leah's hair, gently working out the lesser tangles, and Leah feels herself easing toward sleep. "What happened to your meeting?"

"Hugh can handle it."

"What if he loses the contract?"

"This is more important."

Leah smiles against Sophie's sternum. "You're really sweet when you're not being a cow."

Sophie laughs so violently that Leah's head jars against her sternum. Leah doesn't mind, though; she snuggles back into place, letting herself finally _breathe._

* * *


	17. Stomping Grounds

* * *

** Sophie **

* * *

Sophie convinces herself not to pounce on Leah the moment Leah's eyes open. Instead, she snuggles a bit closer to her, close enough that their noses almost brush. "Hey," she whispers.

Leah winces, blinks blearily, and then gives a pained smile. "My head feels like I got run over." She recoils a little and covers her mouth. "Oh Yoba, my mouth is a sewer."

"I wasn't going to say anything..." Sophie teases, grabbing Leah's wrist and pulling her hand away so she can press a kiss to her dehydrated lips. "How long do you need to get ready for dinner?"

"A century," she mumbles, curling closer. "So we should just stay right here."

"Nope," Sophie says, sliding out of bed and reaching for her bra, then her shirt. "Your stomach's been growling for the last half hour."

"Has not."

"It woke me up."

Leah flushes even though Sophie is kidding her with unadulterated adoration. She opens her mouth, her brow puckered in that same way it does when she's about to apologise.

"Don't," Sophie says before she can. She leans over again, shirt still unbuttoned, hair spilling over her shoulders as she stoops. Another kiss, this time to Leah's forehead. "Come on - we should clean up at my place. No offence, but I got a look at your tub and..."

"It's lacking."

"Very."

Leah seems cheered at the thought of Sophie's shower; she slides out of bed, moving to her dresser and shuffling around. "Where are we going? The saloon?" she asks as she looks for clothing.

"A first proper dinner out at a saloon? Leah."

"Gus has a whole room in the back for dining!"

Sophie raises her brow; when Leah finally turns to see her expression, the redhead grins. "So where are we going? What should I wear?"

"Zuzu - and wear anything you want to." The words seem to send Leath into a mild panic, so Sophie quickly says, "Really, there's no dress code. I'm going to stick with jeans and a jacket if that helps?"

Leah still looks concerned, but she turns to her closet with a bit more certainty. "Okay," she murmurs from the other side of the walk-in, "okay, no dress code. This is easy. Super simple. Just...pick something."

Sophie bites down her smile. She's tempted to go into the closet, to wrap her arms around Leah from behind, to bury her face into the messy red tresses. Sophie behaves, though, her feet firmly planted to the hallway floor.

When Leah emerges, it's with a small gym bag of loose-laying clothing. "Wow," Sophie murmurs, brows raising. "I wasn't prepared for a fashion show, but I certainly won't complain."

Leah scrunches her nose at Sophie. "I'm indecisive at the best of times."

"That's alright - I have enough surety for both of us."

"True," Leah laughs, turning to the kitchen. She pours a glass of water and takes four headache tablets, letting out a slow breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Sophie can't stop herself from pulling Leah into a kiss when she tries to walk by, tries to head for the door like a sensible adult. _Sensible adult_ or not, Leah still melts against her and has to be convinced to leave the cabin.

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

Sophie parked in her underground assigned spot outside of her apartment building. She took Leah's hand in hers, fingers curling, and murmured, "How would you feel about curry?"

Leah's eyes had widened. "As in...fresh? Warm?"

And so Sophie leads her down the lit streets, pointing out her old stomping grounds, clubs she enjoys and the best coffee shop she's ever been to. Leah listens and leans into her, resting her head on Sophie's shoulder when they stop at crosswalks.

The takeout place is a small shop, big enough for the kitchen and two cramped tables. It's clean but dim - a hole-in-the-wall that Leah would have never stopped in.

She moves to get one of the two tables, but Sophie's words stop her. Not her words, so much - her voice. Low and warm, it sends thrills through Leah's already-buzzing limbs. "I have a different spot in mind if you don't mind a little more walking."

Food bag in one arm, Leah on the other, Sophie trots them across the street, illegally jaywalking as if she does it all the time. She probably does. They come to a stop on the border of a park - it's closed, sunset long past, but Sophie winks.

Her long legs easily clear the parking bar over the entrance. She sets the food down, reaching out for Leah. "Hurry," she giggles in an undertone when Leah hesitates.

"Will we get in trouble?" Leah whispers back when she lets Sophie grab her waist and help her over the metal railing.

"Nah, they'd have to catch us for that to happen."

Sophie's hand is warm in hers; Leah hates how much she wants to cling to it. How much she's missed affection. How much it makes her realise she never had it with Kel.

She tries to wipe Kel from her mind as quickly as she enters. She's a bad dream that haunts her on occasion and nothing more. She is the past, and Leah has something else right here - _someone_ else. Someone who wraps her arm around her waist to steer her away from puddles she's too oblivious to see. Someone who teases her and peppers her hair with kisses at the same time.

Leah clears her throat, holding back the warring feelings, and murmurs, "Where are we going?"

"Just a bit further," she assures her.

A playground appears on the horizon of the hill; it's empty and lonely, quiet in the still air. Sophie trots ahead and hops onto the flat disc of a merry-go-round, the thing jarring under her, spinning a few feet before settling with a moan.

Depositing the food bag onto the cold metal, Sophie turns and holds her hand out for Leah. Leah, though, raises a brow and grips one of the handles. "Sit down and grab the food," she warns. And then she begins to run, the disc swinging around under her sudden force.

Sophie cackles madly while stumbling to the centre of the contraption; she grabs the food, huddling down to protect it. Leah tosses herself onto the merry-go-round after a few circles, hanging on for dear life while the thing careens.

When it begins to whir to a stop, the whine lessening, Leah wiggles across the cold metal to join Sophie in the middle. The woman looks dizzy, her eyes blinking violently, but her smile threatens to split her lips.

"How about that food?" Leah puffs, still out of breath, grinning at Sophie's disbelieving laugh.

"Yoba's ass, you have a stomach of steel." Sophie dutifully opens the bag, handing one container to Leah and taking the other for herself. They use chopsticks and manage to keep their giggles to a minimum between picking through each others' orders.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid," Sophie says suddenly, fanning her face. The extra spice is making her nose and cheeks flush. "My mom died when I was a kid; my dad worked a lot. It'd get lonely at night, so I'd come out here."

Leah frowns. "I'm so sorry."

"What? Oh! No, don't be - I didn't mean to make it sound so depressing. I felt better when I was out here. It's alone, but it's not lonely, you know? It's something else. Something vaguely beautiful."

"Melancholy?" Leah suggests.

"Melancholy," Sophie repeats wistfully. "Yeah. I like that."

Leah pokes at her food, less interested in it now. "That was the woods on your property for me. When I got too lonely, too overwhelmed by the quiet, I'd go out there and look for mushrooms."

Sophie looks away, setting her jaw. "And I almost tore it down."

"Almost. But you didn't."

Sophie puts her food aside, and Leah follows suit. She's moving without paying any attention to the motions. She's on Sohpie's lap, arms around her neck, tongue sweeping through her mouth.

Sophie's fingers are tight on her waist, but it's not enough. Leah groans into her, desperately wanting those fingers elsewhere, everywhere, solid and determined.

Sophie stops, abruptly pulling back. "I think our shouting might have drawn some attention," she whispers against Leah's ear. Leah looks over her shoulder, cursing. A flashlight is coming in their direction.

"What do we do?" Leah moans, clambering off of Sophie's waist and grabbing her food, chucking it into the bag.

Sophie does likewise. "I think we can outrun whoever it is." She hops off of the merry-go-round, helps Leah down, and then grabs the bag. They take off toward where they came from, Sophie desperately trying not to giggle and failing.

"You're so bad at being a criminal!" Leah mutters, stumbling a little because she can barely see through mirthful, tearing eyes.

"I really am," Sophie snickers, hurrying their pace when they hear a distant, _"Hey!"_ from behind them. They make it to the exit, but Leah doubles back, tossing the bag into a trashcan, before helping Leah over the bar yet again. "You have really short legs," Sophie notices right when they are trying to avoid a security guard.

"And yours are freakishly long - can we hurry?"

Sophie pulls Leah along, dodging cars to cross the street, chuckling when they honk, and pulls Leah into a cramped alleyway. It's dark and damp and smells horrible.

"Every bone in my body is screaming not to go down there," Leah admits.

"You're probably right," she acknowledges but keeps tugging Leah down the path. And then Leah passes through a doorway, down a dank stairwell, and toward a basement room thrumming with music.

The jazz bar, Leah realises belatedly. She's very suddenly aware of how underdressed she is - how her jeans are baggy, not fitted like Sophie's. Her trainers are mucky. Her coat is a startling green amid a sea of black jackets and white button-ups.

"Sophie, I'm not dressed for this," Lean moans, so uncomfortable that it's physically excruciating. "They're going to kick us out."

Sophie turns to her, fingers tightening in a reassuring grip. "If they have an issue with it, fuck 'em." Leah blinks at her. Sophie softens. "My place is right around the corner if you'd rather go?"

Leah opens her mouth, glances around them, realises that no one is staring, No one is offended at her presence. She lets out a soft noise, sliding out of her jacket. "Why don't you buy me a drink and see if I'll consider dancing with you?"

Sophie's smile is breathtaking. "Gladly."

* * *


	18. Eight Per-Cent

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

The walk back to the apartment is quiet, Leah leaning on Sophie. The woman's arm is slung around her waist, ghosting just under her jacket, warm fingers on a small strip of Leah's exposed hip. Leah tries to keep her breathing in order, but the little touches, the occasional tightening of her grip, are making it tough. She wants nothing more than to get into the apartment and take her clothes off. She wants nothing more than to feel those fingers on her uninterrupted skin.

But Sophie pulls her to a stop near the car mere yards from the building's door. "I want to go back to Stardew," Sophie murmurs, drawing Leah around to meet her gaze.

"But...we're right here," Leah begins, not understanding.

Sophie doesn't look away, but her eyes take on a different expression, something anxious. "I .don't want to be here right now. _Here_ makes me think about work and how much I need to do. It's...cold," she murmurs, using Leah's own words. "I don't want to be cold."

Leah wants to argue, wants to tell her that she's being silly, but she nods instead. She kisses Sophie's forehead, going up on her toes to do so. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I had one drink an hour ago," Sophie smiles. "I'll be fine."

Leah wonders how long Sophie's known that she wanted to go home. Probably all night considering that Sophie had the sense to have a single drink.

"I could go for a night drive," Leah says, glancing down at where their fingers twine together. When did that happen? How did it happen without Leah noticing?

How is it so goddamn easy to touch Sophie? To let Sophie touch her?

Sophie kisses her, a lingering brush of lips, before smiling. "Let's go, then."

* * *

** Sophie **

* * *

Sophie waits until she's sure Leah is asleep, lulled by the smooth glide of the tyres beneath them, the window down, the heater wastefully blowing to keep them from freezing.

She picks up her phone and glances down for a moment, selecting Hugh's name. When he answers, sounding half-asleep, Sophie murmurs, "Did you ever finish your coursework?"

"Yeah, um. Like, three months ago?"

"So you're certified now?"

"...Yeah?"

Sophie swallows. She focuses on the headlights for a while, the high-beams dancing along the empty road. She can feel the tears. She can feel the pain this causes her. But she lets it overtake her, she makes herself feel it, and then whispers, "I'm signing over the firm to you." Silence. The silence goes on for so long that Sophie wonders if Hugh passed out. "I want eight per-cent of all annual earnings before tax."

"And?" he whispers.

"And nothing."

_"Why?"_

Sophie doesn't look at Leah, worried that the slightest weight of her gaze might wake the woman. "I found something else," she finally answers, voice thick, the tears falling. It hurts so much. It hurts _so goddamn much. _"I'm going to call the lawyer tomorrow morning, and then..."

"Sophie," Hugh whispers, his voice full of some emotion that Sophie can't place through her own turmoil. "You're...this is your company. You built this. Why...?" He pauses, waits, but Sophie can't say anything. If she says something, she's going to start sobbing. She'll wake Leah. She'll have to explain what's happening before she's ready.

"I built it on my dad's money," she replies finally. "I built it off of the back of a man who loved his work more than he loved me. I thought it might make him proud, but it didn't. And then he died, and then I was alone. I thought if I kept at it, if I worked myself close to the grave, then_ maybe _ I'd be worth something to _someone."_ Her throat seals again.

"...Are you going to hurt yourself?"

Sophie laughs at that, a choked sob. Leah stirs; Sophie goes still, her hand vicing the wheel, body trembling. "No, you idiot. I...I'm going to be happier without it. I'm happier out here."

"For now, maybe," Hugh argues. "Sophie, think about this."

"I have."

"For how long?"

A while, she thinks. She didn't know she'd made up her mind until today, though. Leah's outburst was the tipping point - it made Sophie realise that Dirk was right; hopeless romantics screw up when they sit on their hands forever. "Hugh -- please just trust me."

Hugh doesn't speak for a while; when he does, he still sounds worried. "I do. I trust you more ninety-nine per-cent of people."

"Who's the one per cent?" she asks with a soft chuckle. The car drifted a little while she tried not to sob, so she adjusts and wipes her watery eyes.

Hugh doesn't answer. "You were a total boss-bitch," he begins, "but I really liked working for you."

"With me."

"...With you."

Sophie smiles, swallowing, and nods at the empty road in front of her. "Love you, kid."

"I love you, too."

"See you at the signing," she adds and hangs up before she can rethink her actions. She considers calling Dirk, letting him know, but it's close to midnight and Dirk is a light sleeper. She doesn't want to keep him up the morning before a big game.

She puts her phone down and focuses on the road. Focuses on not crumbling with grief, with regret.

With happiness. With relief.

Her free hand moves from the stickshift to Leah's thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. Leah mumbles, half-asleep, and Sophie smiles.

* * *


	19. Finally Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings:** Fingering, Oral  
_If you don't want to read smut, skip ahead to the next chapter!_

* * *

** Leah **

* * *

Leah stretches out in bed only to receive a groan of protest when her hand connects with something. Her eyes immediately open to find a blearily-blinking Sophie at the end of her palm.

"I'm so sorry," Leah tries to say, but it comes out between giggles. She wiggles across the bed that feels like a cloud, kissing an exposed stretch of Sophie's clavicle. Sophie pulls her down, rolling behind her to press her face into Leah's hair. One of her legs wraps around Leah's, languidly, sleepily.

Leah wiggles into the grip, trying to fuse them together as much as she can. "I'm not used to sleeping in this bed with someone else," she says.

"Well it's good to hear you weren't bringing people over while I was gone," Sophie murmurs; the arm around Leah's waist tightens a bit, Sophie's hand sliding up and under Leah's camisole, a thumb just under her breasts. "Your heart feels about to burst, Morris," Sophie notices, amused, the thumb tapping in pace. "Do we need to call Harvey?"

Leah isn't sure - it certainly feels like she might be dying. Her face is burning when she turns in Sophie's grip, rolling into her, lips pressing to hers. Sophie makes an approving noise - the hand under her shirt, now on her back, slides down her spine, eliciting shivers and a mewl.

Sophie shifts onto her elbow, rising to brush her lips along Leah's jaw, dipping to her neck, grazing over her thumping jugular. And then her shoulder, her collarbone. She stalls at the low neckline, lips hovering.

Leah's heart is somewhere in her throat when she whispers, "Hesitating, Vera-Collazo? That's not like you."

Sophie laughs, the sound soft and low in the back of her throat. Leah swallows when Sophie lifts herself to her knees, the comforter falling off of them. Sophie's fingers pull Leah onto her back, sliding her around, leaning down to press more kisses to her lips. Her hands are slow but insistent while they trail their way up Leah's abdomen, lifting the camisole as she goes. Leah nearly chokes on her tongue when one of Sophie's thumbs brushes a nipple.

Their mouths only break when Sophie pulls away, lifting Leah's shirt off of her. The woman takes a moment, eyes scanning across Leah's body, and Leah feels herself flame even more. "Sophie," she complains, selfishly hating the interruption.

Sophie's dark hair, rumpled from bed, slides along Leah's bare arm when she leans down to take Leah's lower lip into her mouth. She sucks softly, a canine coming down on it - delicate enough to not hurt but hard enough to make Leah's hips roll against her.

One of Sophie's hands glides down Leah's side; Leah arches with the motion, gasping a breath into Sophie's mouth, and then another against her lips. The fingers knead as they rove, lazily tracing from hipbone to thigh.

"Sophie," she whines, but Sophie only hums a warm noise; her lips slide to Leah's throat again, gently sucking the sensitive skin between neck and shoulder. The fingers dip between her legs. Leah jolts, pelvis rolling without her permission, and Sophie's hand slips closer, teasing the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

"I'm going to die if you keep taunting me," Leah moans, wiggling, trying to get closer to the fingers.

"You're not going to die," Sophie replies, voice velvet-soft, purring.

Leah opens her mouth to retort, to argue, to beg, but then a finger dips to her apex.

Leah dies for a moment. Feels her entire being seize and cry and try to rend itself to glorious pieces because Sophie is finally here. Her tongue shifts from one nipple to another, deliberately mapping her way across Leah's breasts, the valley between, the soft skin of her ribs.

Her finger works tirelessly, gliding along Leah's clit, root to stem, pressing, circling, slow and gradual. She builds her up; Leah cries out when the finger leaves, slipping down to her passage, massaging the muscles, easing inside.

Leah doesn't know what is coming out of her own mouth, but she's saying a lot. Her voice is heady - she sounds like there's cotton over her lips, blocking her words from herself and Sophie. But Sophie moans against her skin, responding to Leah's noises, her lips returning time and time again to steal open-mouthed kisses.

Her finger is joined by a second, and then her thumb begins ruminations against Leah's clit. Harder this time, spurred on by Leah's bucking, by her fingers scrabbling through Sophie's hair.

"Yoba," Leah whimpers suddenly, thighs trembling, the impending orgasm making her head swim. "Sophie, please."

"Please what?" Sophie chuckles against her throat, gently grazing her tongue across the skin. Her thumb hits the perfect spot on Leah's nub and Leah keens. Her ears fill with pressure; all of the noise mutes while her mouth gasps uselessly for breath she doesn't know if she can inhale. Sophie's fingers slow while Leah trembles, over-stimulated but too amazed to let it stop.

"Can I continue?" Sophie whispers after a few moments, lowering her face, brushing her lips across Leah's jaw with each word.

Leah doesn't know if she can speak, so she nods instead. Before Sophie can depart, though, Leah grabs her chin and drags her down, lips tenderly pressing into hers.

When Sophie departs, it's while dipping her kisses down Leah's sternum, over her abdomen, her belly, her thighs. Leah is writhing by the time Sophie lowers herself, positioning Leah's legs over her shoulders, and descends.

Leah pants, her eyes wide and staring, unseeing, at the ceiling. One hand goes to Sophie's hair, tangling there. She gasps as Sophie's mouth works, surveying every inch of her, every fold and contour. Leah's eyes close when a sweep of her tongue takes the breath from her. She arches her back, wheezing; she might have lifted straight up if it wasn't for Sophie's hands' grip on her upper hip. Keeping her grounded. Keeping her close.

Leah's mouth moves, but no sound comes out. Her free hand scrabbles at her breast, gripping so tightly she might draw blood. "Sophie," she finally manages to keen past her breathlessness. She can't stop once she starts; the woman's name becomes a mantra, a plea to the ceiling.

The fingers in Sophie's hair tighten. Leah slides the others from her breast to Sophie's hand - it still grips her hip, still keeps her moored. At Leah's touch, though, Sophie's fingers migrate, grasping her, clinging to her.

Leah comes undone, a shaking, sobbing mess, and Sophie lingers. She only pulls away when Leah stops twitching, slowly kissing between Leah's thighs, still holding onto her fingers like they might disappear if parted. Her lips peck a slow line across Leah's body, gentle, careful not to over-stimulate. And then she settles into the pillows; Leah rolls into her, still throbbing, adhering to her.

They don't speak for a long time; Sophie brushes her fingers down Leah's shoulder, caressing her triceps as she does. Leah relearns how to breathe, languishing in the perfection of it all.

A sound breaks them both out of their reveries - a sharp, annoyed meow. Cactus has joined them, ninja-silent, and now stares with his wide, perpetually-surprised eyes.

"No," Sophie moans. "It's not breakfast time."

"You're right - it's lunchtime."

Sophie pulls back, brows furrowed. "What?" And then she goes up on an elbow, glancing over Leah's frizzed hair to the bedside table. "Holy shit," Sophie blinks, sounding amazed. "I haven't slept this long in..." she lays back down, gaze far-off. "In a while."

Leah kisses her chin. "What changed?"

A few emotions pass through Sophie's eyes - Leah doesn't understand why there is a flash of sadness in it. But Sophie nuzzles her cheek and whispers, "Probably knowing I was going to get into your pants."

Leah can't help the cackle that breaks through the moment, that leaves her shoving her forehead against Sophie's, their combined laughter making Cactus bolt off of the bed in terror.

"Hey," Leah murmurs when she has enough breath.

"Hmm?" Sophie hums.

_I love you,_ she almost says. _ I think I've known it for a long time. I think it's been this way since you showed up on my doorstep and took my art seriously. Took _ me _seriously. _But she stalls. She isn't ready. She wants to so fucking much, but it isn't right. Not yet.

Sophie gets the impish look she does when she's about to be a cow. "I'm the best you've ever had? Because that was just a warmup, babe. Gotta ease you in."

Leah snorts, covering her face with a hand. Sophie, grinning madly, pulls her fingers away to steal a kiss.

* * *


	20. Epilogue

* * *

**Sophie**  
_November _  
_Year 6_

* * *

  
  
"Oh yes, this is one of my favourites," Sophie murmurs. She politely smiles at the man. He's tried to impress her with his art knowledge for a quarter-hour; he's failing, naturally, but she isn't about to shoo a sale out the door. "Leah made that one...Yoba, four years ago? She was messing with acrylics before going to oil."  
  
"That's what I love about Ms Morris," the man nods eagerly. "She doesn't do the same thing over and over - she experiments. Different mediums, different feels. This one is simple, but there's something otherworldly about it."  
  
Sophie doesn't know anything about otherworldly - it reminds her of pure, earthly, childlike happiness. It reminds her of the merry-go-round she and Leah eat curry on once a month. Between this random man's theory and hers, Sophie figures she's closer to the truth than him. Even so... "I see what you mean."  
  
The man analyses it for a moment before giving her a sheepish grin. "Is there any way I might meet Ms Morris?"  
  
It isn't a strange request, but it's getting late; they were supposed to be at Dirk's twenty minutes ago. "Of course, let me go get her."  
  
Sophie passes a table, the remnants of champagne and water glasses looking like sad soldiers after a battle. She snags a glass of water on her way to the back room.  
  
"Leah," she calls from the doorway. "Babe, that guy wants to talk to you about #15."  
  
Leah comes from around the corner. She has substituted her dress for a pair of overalls - she's already speckled in sawdust. "Yoba's ass, did you tell Dirk you were bringing a forest's worth of dust into his house?"  
  
"When the muse strikes, one must answer the call," she shrugs, kissing Sophie as she passes, leaving the workshop and entering the gallery. She sheds sawdust with each step.  
  
The poor custodian.  
  
Sophie drinks the water while returning to the exhibit room, glancing at all of the discreet stickers placed on the pieces' plaques. So many sold. Not that it's surprising, but it makes Sophie excited each time she sees one anyway.  
  
An older woman stands near the gallery desk, loitering, staring at a small carving in a glass case. Sophie recognises her - she was in earlier, also spending a surprising amount of time in that same position.  
  
"Hi there," Sophie says as she approaches. "I didn't expect to see you back!"  
  
The woman turns to her, blinking, seemingly surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know the exhibit closed, but the lights were still on so I thought..." she trails off, eyes returning to the glass case.  
  
"It's not a problem," Sophie says even though she really wants to get this woman out of here - and that man, too. Yoba, she's exhausted. "We're closing up a sale, so you can stay a bit longer. Did you have any questions for Leah or me?"  
  
The woman hesitates. "Is this for sale?"  
  
"It's not," Sophie murmurs, apologetic. "It's sentimental."  
  
"Did she sculpt it for you?" When Sophie blinks, thrown off, the woman shakes her head, touching a hand to her temple. "I lost my husband recently - this reminded me of him."  
  
Sophie doesn't expect the lump that forms in her throat. She opens her mouth, unsure what to say but desperately needing to say something. Instead, she touches the woman's arm. "Would you stay here for a moment?"  
  
The woman nods and Sophie turns, moving across the open space with as much speed and grace she can manage in her heels.  
  
"-ships within seven business days," Leah is telling the man, smiling brightly, the sweetest face in the world.  
  
Sophie waits while the man professes his love for her work two more times, and then he's gone. Leah raises a brow at Sophie. "Dear Yoba, he thinks he knows more about my art than I do."  
  
"He was a bit unbearable," Sophie acknowledges. "There's a woman here who wants to buy Kel's sculpture." She watches emotions swim across the woman's face, watches her stiffen at the name, and then at the implication of losing the one remaining thing she had of that time. The time before Sophie.  
  
"But...you like that one."  
  
"I love it," Sophie confirms. "I'm not saying you should sell, but I think she might like to talk to you about it."  
  
Leah follows her to the gallery desk - the woman, as she promised, is still there. She offers Leah a bit of a smile. "This is my favourite of the works in the gallery," the woman says before Sophie can introduce them.  
  
"Thank you!" Leah beams. "It doesn't get that much attention; too simple, supposedly, but I've always loved it." She fondly looks at the case. "It's one of my very first."  
  
"It's beautiful," the woman murmurs, eyes tracing the curves. "My husband used to paint. He was very good - not professional, mind you, but I loved those canvases. I hung them all over the walls - so many, none of them related, but all perfect alone and together."  
  
Leah's face softens just as Sophie knew it would. "It sounds wonderful."  
  
"He died last winter," the woman adds, her gaze never straying for the carving. "This reminds me of one of his pictures. I couldn't get it out of my mind when I went home. It's just here, just in the curves, the way the light hits," she murmurs, tracing the reflection on the glass.  
  
Leah turns her eyes to Sophie, imploring. Sophie nods, reassuring.  
  
Leah takes a steadying breath. "This piece isn't for sale, but we want to give it to you."  
  
The woman's eyes widen. "Pardon?"  
  
"As a gift," Leah adds. "For you and your husband."  
  
The woman swallows and tears spring to her eyes. Leah puts a reassuring hand on the woman's back, asking, "Tell me about him?" while Sophie goes to the backroom for the case keys. She has to stop and lean against the wall, her throat tight, eyes brimming.  
  
She takes in deep breaths - drawing them in through her nose, panting them through her mouth - to get herself together. Her hands shake when she reaches for the keys; they shake when she returns to the desk and unlocks the case.  
  
Sophie leaves the figurine on the desk; Leah comes to her side, slowly wrapping it in paper, sliding it into a nondescript tote. "Thank you for coming in, Maryanne," Leah tells her.  
  
The woman nods and nods, still struggling to keep her emotions in check. "Bless you both," she says as she leaves, as she holds the tote close, clutching it to her heart.  
  
"Wow," Leah whispers, turning her eyes to Sophie. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but thank Yoba we were stuck here so long."  
  
Sophie can't focus on her words - she hears them, but they sail through, darting by, getting lost in all of the other jumbling thoughts. Still reeling, still trying to keep her breathing in order, Sophie stares at the woman she's loved for five years. "Marry me."  
  
Leah's eyes narrow for a moment, not understanding. And then they widen. "What?" she breathes.  
  
"Marry me. I don't have a ring, and I didn't plan this, I just-" she breaks off, gaping toward the door, toward the path the woman took. Sophie can feel all of those words the woman said - she can feel them in her core. She feels that love and pain - and she wants it. All of it.  
  
"Sophie?" Leah's voice is ash-soft, a feather against Sophie's cheek when she comes closer, when her lips ghost against her chin.  
  
"I love you," Sophie says. It isn't the first time, but this time is different. She takes in a breath, her hands going to Leah's face, fingers in her short cloud of red hair, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Leah nods; her chin trembles, and a soft, hiccuping gasp leaves her lips. "I love you, too," she manages.  
  
Sophie lowers to her. Their mouths crush together, uncoordinated in the frantic rush, their fingers attempting to touch and caress and hold all at the same time.  
  
When they finally break - Sophie's neck bowed, head on Leah's shoulder - the redhead whispers, "It's about fucking time."  
  
Sophie snorts and nips her neck, loving how Leah laughs, how her hands trail along her sides. "Look who's being a cow now."  
  
Leah makes an aghast noise, only to dissolve into giggles when Sophie latches onto her lips again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story - thank you for reading!♥️


End file.
